It must be fate
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: This fan-fic is about my OC character Taylor Weasley and Willow Gosermer based on my biggest fan as they attend Hogwarts at the same time as the trio. The five become close friends and relationships form. First Year. HP/TW, FW/WG, DM/TW Now Complete!
1. The fight!

**This fan-fic is about my OC character Taylor Weasley and Willow Gosermer (based on my biggest fan) as they attend Hogwarts at the same time as the trio. The five become close friends and relationships form. This is their first year.**

**Main Characters: Taylor (OC), Willow (OC), Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Seamus and Fred.**

**Pairings: (Hints of Harry/Taylor), Draco/Taylor and Fred/Willow**

This day could not get any gloomier. I am sitting on my front porch, watching it rain. I had a huge fight with my best friend and cousin Ron Weasley, three days ago. Since I am an only child, he is like a brother to me. And to have this fight so close to my 11th birthday (2 weeks), the day that every witch and wizard dreams of, was really bad. My dream, of becoming a Hogwarts student, is coming true on August the 25th but since Ron wasn't talking to me, it didn't seem like a fun dream anymore. At least Ginny didn't hate me! But in our whole almost 11 years of life, Ron and I had never fought before.

Unlike Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, I was a half-blood. My mum is Aunty Molly's sister while my dad has muggle relatives. My dad wants to learn how to cast magic, ever since Mum told him she was a witch. Dad also doesn't mind that we always watch the wizardry news. It was on there that I heard about Harry Potter.

From what the news said, Harry was born in the same year as me but when he was one, some evil guy called Lord Voldemort killed his parents. He tried to kill Harry as well but because his mother died for him, the Killing curse failed to kill him. For that, he is famous. From what I can tell, he doesn't want to be famous for trying to be killed. Neither would I. I thought my life was bad but now I know that I'm really lucky to have both parents! I wonder if Harry will attend Hogwarts since I would love to meet him.

……Oh I went way off the topic! I don't know or remember if I told you my name or not, so I will just tell you it anyway. My name is Taylor Weasley. I don't know why Mum didn't change her maiden name but I like being a Weasley. I have long brown hair and no freckles. I also have bluey-green eyes. I'm as tall as Ron and I grow taller everyday. I know one day I will be tall and lanky like Fred and George.

Speaking of them, I know they were the ones who slipped a lolly into my pile of Smarties. The lolly had me puking all day! I suppose the donuts that I gave them (which were filled with itching powder) were a good enough revenge. Ginny told me they were itching their throats for a week! I guess the prankster side of me came from them. That was practically the reason Ron and I had a fight.

He states that his drink was filled with some powder that made boils pop up all over him. I didn't know any powder like that and I knew Fred and George did it but Ron thinks I did. I never do something like that to my best friend. I care about him! I've had enough of him suspecting me.

I got up and poked my head inside to tell my mum that I was going to see Ron. I then ran down the street to a telephone box and stepped inside. I dialled 346 and the box turned into a Portkey and it took me to the Burrow. Once I jumped and hit the ground with a thud, I saw Ginny. I smiled, stood up, dusted myself off and waved. She rushed towards me.

'Hey Tay, did you come for a visit?' I nodded. 'Yeah but I also came to try and make it up with Ron.' Ginny smiled and led me to the Burrow. 'He hasn't come out of his room for days. It must have been some fight you guys had!' I nodded sadly.

Ginny led me up to Ron's room and she banged on the door. 'Go away!' came a muffled reply. I laughed. 'Ron your missing the Chudley Cannons beating the heck out of Puddlemere United!'

I heard a thud (probably him jumping off his bed) and then found myself face-to-face with Ron. I smiled and hugged him. 'I missed you so much Ron!' He pushed me away and looked me in the eye. 'I believe you now. I know Fred and George, being the gits they are, spiked my drink. I never want to fight with you again!' I grinned and playfully punched him in the arm.

'Now come on, you really are missing Puddlemere getting their buts kicked!' We ran downstairs, turned the TV on, sat down and we were laughing like old friends again!

**A/N: Harry: When do I come in..hmmm??**

**Taylor: I'm sure Rachos will tell you! giggles**

**Ron: Yeah mate. I agree with Tay.**

**Harry: I know, but I'm anxious!**

**Rachos: Shut up all of you! Your interrupting my thankyous! Anyway I thank my best friend Envy7Sins for giving me a weird look when I told her it was a Harry Potter fan-fic, J.K Rowling for writing Harry Potter and anybody else who decides to help me with this...blah blah**

**Harry (interrupts Rachos babbling): Where is my thankyou? Why don't I get thanked?**

**Ginny: Maybe because you spend all your time watching the Simpsons and you never bother to help the rest of us make this fan-fic**

**Ron and Taylor both nod**

**Harry: sighs I suppose. slumps down in front of the TV to watch the Simpsons**

**Rachos: rolls eyes Well I hope you liked it! If you did please review it! Even if you didn't like it, please review me!**

**Ginny, Ron and Taylor: See you next time! wave**

**Harry: mumbles some incoherent speech**

**Rachos: Bye!**

**I really do hope you like it! Please review whether you liked it or not as I would like to know!**


	2. A birthday and the first meeting

---Two Weeks Later---

I was woken at 4am by a flash of light. I opened my eyes to see Ron and Ginny standing with Fred and George at the end of my bed. Ron looked like he was just dragged out of bed. His hair was standing up in certain places and his eyes were barely open. I leapt out of bed and hugged him and his eyes shot open.

"Happy Birthday Tay!" He smiled and I looked to see that at my feet were a bundle of presents! I grabbed the top one (which was long and skinny) and pulled the wrapping off to find a broomstick. I looked up to see Ron grinning at me and I knew that this was his present.

I opened the rest of the presents (which were some prank ingredients, a new baseball cap and a book on Quidditch), got dressed and headed downstairs. Mum must have known we would have visitors as she had seven places set out on the table. I hugged her and she wished me a happy birthday. I looked to see two big gifts in the middle of the table.

I sat at my place and reached for the nearest one. I unwrapped it really quickly and saw cloaks, books and everything for Hogwarts! "Thank you Mum!" She smiled. Dad had walked into the room by then and with that I grabbed the next present, which felt like a cage. I opened it to see and black and white owl staring back at me. I leapt out of my seat and ran towards my father. I hugged him tightly and thanked him.

---Five Days Later---

It was hard to believe that I was standing on Platform 9 looking straight at a solid-looking wall. From what Aunt Molly had said, we were supposed to run straight at the wall and we would end up on Platform 9/34. I was supposed to believe that and trust that I won't break 14 bones running straight at a solid wall.

I was still deciding whether or not to run at the wall when a boy walked over, pushing a trolley. He looked lost and confused. As he reached the group he looked straight at Aunt Molly and asked how to get onto the Platform. He then turned to survey the group and as his eyes passed me, we locked eyes for a couple of seconds. I blushed and looked away.

Somehow Molly was able to convince me to run at the wall. I was to run at it with Ron and this boy. Ginny wished us luck and we all took off in a run. We were about to hit the wall when it went dark and we found ourselves on another Platform. I looked around, gaping at the train and the fact that we were still alive.

I turned to see that Molly, Ginny and the rest of the boys had also made it onto the Platform. She rushed us towards the train, explaining that it was leaving in a couple of minutes. Ron and I went onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. We found one and sat down, looking out the window to see Molly and Ginny waving. Ginny was crying and I felt bad for her.

Just as the train pulled away from the station, the door of the compartment opened. I turned to see that boy that had followed us in. He asked if he could sit in here, since everywhere else was full. Ron and I agreed and he sat down. I noticed his black messy fringe had been pushed to the side and I saw a scar on his forehead. I gasped and Ron asked what was up.

I looked between Ron and this boy and managed to speak. 'That boy...he's...H...Harry Potter!' Ron looked at me like I was an idiot. I turned to Harry and he nodded. I leapt out of my seat and hugged him. He looked at me in a weird way and I laughed.

'Don't worry, I'm not one of those stupid fan girls who like you because you're famous. I actually think that it's pretty upsetting to be famous for having your parents being killed and someone attempting to kill you.' Harry looked at me and smiled. He looked sad. 'What's wrong?' I asked, as I noticed Ron was gaping at him. I punched Ron in the arm and he turned to me as if to say what was that for.

I gave him a look to say, stop it and he turned to look out the window. I turned back to Harry and he was speaking again. 'I bet you two know how to cast magic already!' I looked at him like he was an idiot and he looked puzzled. 'Harry, Ron and I are actually quite stupid..Ron punches me in the arm...at magic. We know nothing!' Harry smiled at me. 'Then I'm not alone!' He exclaimed, turning to look out the window.

The rest of the journey was a quiet one with only a few words exchanged. Except every time I glanced at Harry, he seemed to be looking at me. I blushed at looked away every time but he never stopped looking at me. I wondered why.

**A/N: Harry: I bet we all know the reason why I was looking at Taylor like that.**

**Taylor, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and Rachos all looked puzzled.**

**Harry: rolls eyes He thinks she's different then other girls. Duh!**

**Taylor, Ginny and Ron all punch Harry in the arm**

**Harry: Ouch! rubs arm What was that for?**

**Ron: Mate, if your gonna lie, at least make it believable!**

**Harry: But that's the truth!**

**Taylor, Ginny, Seamus, Rachos and Ron all roll their eyes**

**Rachos: Anyway time for the thankyous. I would like to thank my friends, especially L who stuck by me while I wrote this, J.K Rowling for writing Harry Potter (she owns Harry and the rest of the characters except Taylor) and lastly my head……**

**Harry, Ron, Ginny, Taylor and Seamus all look at me like I'm an idiot**

**Rachos: ……for giving me the idea to write this fan-fic!**

**Taylor: I wanna see what happens next! grabs pen and paper and writes something down I want Harry and Taylor to hook up!**

**Ginny: glares at Taylor And who am I with then?**

**Seamus: turns from looking out the window I don't know..Dean maybe?**

**Harry: smirks How about Seamus!**

**Ginny and Seamus start to attack Harry**

**Ron: Well we hope to see all you readers here next time! grabs hold of Ginny**

**Taylor: And that you all review since we don't know what we need to fix without reviews! grabs hold of Seamus**

**Rachos: Exactly! I love all my fans! See you later! grabs hold of Harry**

**I really urge you to review! The new chapter will be up whenever I write it! LOL!**


	3. First day

I could see the castle out the window in the distance, which made me even more excited. I took another glance at Harry, who was still looking at me. I heard the door open and both Harry and I turned to it. There stood a girl with bushy brown hair, who was around our age.

She said something about some boy losing his toad and then left. Ron had turned by then and caught her gaze. The look in his eyes was nothing I had ever seen before. I knew it was love.

Ten minutes later, the train pulled into the station and I leapt out of my seat. I flew out of the carriage and turned to see Ron and Harry tailing behind. I giggled at the looks on their faces and turned back towards the castle.

I heard someone calling all the first years and I turned to see a giant. I almost screamed but I managed to stop myself. The giant spoke to Harry like they were old friends and I walked over to them.

'Harry, how exactly do you know that giant?' I asked, too scared to look at it. Harry laughed at my expression of fear and then smiled. 'That was the same look I had when he picked me up from my aunt and uncle's place about a month ago. His name is Hagrid. He's only a half-giant and he is also the Hogwarts gamekeeper!' I smiled wearily at Harry and dared to look at Hagrid. He smiled at me.

Then Hagrid started to head towards a lake with boats and Harry followed. I decided to follow and hurried to Harry's side. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. My Hogwarts dream was starting and I couldn't picture it any better!

I took a boat with Ron, Harry and another boy called Neville. He was the one who lost his toad and he was pretty clueless.

The boat landed at the other side of the lake and I grabbed Ron's hand. I leapt out of the boat and dragged Ron behind me. I had forgotten that I was holding his hand and I let go of it, pulling him to his feet and apologizing. He forgave me and we headed up to the castle.

There was a group of about 20 kids who all looked really nervous. We were all led into the castle and towards a hall. I gazed around in amazement. The pictures moved and talked, which made one of the kids leap up in fright!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice. I looked ahead to see an oldish looking woman with glasses in a long black cloak. She introduced herself to be Professor McGonagall. She spoke to us about rules and stuff and then went off into the hall to see if they were ready for us yet.

A boy with almost white hair stepped out from the side and walked towards Harry. I didn't like to smug look on his face and I took a step closer to Harry. This boy stopped in front of Harry and looked towards me and Ron.

'You don't to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there!' The boy smirked at us and I grabbed Ron's shirt to stop him from launching at him. I turned to see Harry was just smiling at the boy. 'I think I an decide who I want to be friends with by myself.'

The look on this boy's face was a mix between puzzled and shocked. It was hard to not laugh. I giggled quietly but the by must of heard me as he turned to me. 'Do you think something is funny?' He asked while I smiled innocently at him.

'Yes actually. Firstly, your face is just..not positioned right and secondly, your uh..friends glances behind the boy um..are a bit on the um..overweight side!' The expression on this guy's face was priceless. He reached quickly into his cloak and drew out his wand.

Just before he could cast a spell, the Professor returned and gave him a stern look. He stepped back into the group with a smug look on his face and shut up. The Professor said that they were ready for us. She pushed open the doors and we headed in.

**A/N: Harry: Well that was eventful. My first day and I already have an enemy!**

**Taylor: But you have to agree. The expression on his face after I spoke to him was priceless!**

**Ron: nods Yeah totally!**

**Draco: launches at Taylor**

**Rachos: pulls Draco away from Taylor Guys! Your interrupting again!**

**Ron, Taylor and Harry: Sorry!**

**Draco: mimics Rachos**

**Hermione: smacks Draco in the back of the head**

**Rachos ignores Draco Well three new characters which will be used occasionally were introduced in this chapter. I thank my mother for telling me my fan-fic was good (even though she disagreed to reading it!), J.K Rowling for writing Harry Potter and Harry Potter for existing in my imagination (thanks to J.K)!**

**Harry: Am I only an imaginary character to you?**

**Rachos: Well its not like you exist in the real world!**

**Harry: But..I..oh well..**

**Hermione: Harry, we have told you a thousand times that everytime someone says you don't exist you need to just accept it.**

**Ginny, Taylor, Draco, Ron, Neville and Seamus nod in agreement**

**Neville: looks around nervously Have any of you seen Trevor?**

**Draco: rolls eyes It's probably hiding in the bathroom again.**

**Ron: looks puzzled And why was it hiding in the bathroom?**

**Seamus: Because Draco tried to touch it and it took one look at him and hopped quickly into the bathroom.**

**Harry snickers**

**Draco: Potter! Why are you snickering? glares at Harry**

**Harry: Because from what Seamus said, it seems that your face scared Trevor away snickers**

**Draco: You fking bastard! draws out wand and points it at Harry Crucio!**

**Hermione: points wand at Harry Protego!**

**Harry gets a shield put around him and the spell rebounds back at Draco**

**The spell hits Draco and he falls to the ground in pain**

**Taylor: snicker He deserved that!**

**Ron nods in agreement**

**Draco: manages to stand up Hmmph..stupid Mudblood!**

**Hermione: What did you just call me?**

**Ron: grabs Hermione's arm He's not worth it!**

**Hermione: Your right!**

**Rachos: Well that was the third chapter and I hoped you like it! Please review!**

**Taylor, Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Hermione and Ginny: See you next time!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. The Sorting!

The great hall (as I found out it was called from Fred) was full of many students chatting away at four different tables. I walked with Ron and Harry and I looked over at one of the tables to see Fred and George grinning back at me. I smiled and waved to them and they waved back.

I looked around and noticed that all the tables were split into colours. The table at the far end of the hall was green, the second one in was blue, then yellow and finally red.

I heard a voice and I looked ahead to see a hat sitting on a stool. It was talking like a human and I stared at it. It was fascinating and what surprised me the most was when it started to sing.

After it finished its song, the whole hall burst into applause. I clapped as well and saw Ron and Harry clapping as well. Professor McGonagall started to read names from a sheet of parchment. It was in alphabetical order so I would be at the end.

After a couple of names were called and the people had the hat sat on their heads, they moved to the house table that the hat called. The next person was the bushy haired girl from the train. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was sorted into Gryffindor, the red house.

After some more people moved to their houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor, the blonde haired, smart-mouthed boy from earlier was called up. His name was Draco Malfoy. I snickered at his name and it didn't surprise me that he was sorted into Slytherin.

After most of the group was sorted into a house, Harry was called up. Once everyone heard his name, they all went silent and started to whisper. I got annoyed at that and just stood there, waiting to see what house he would be put in.

After the hat debated for a couple of minutes it said something about not Slytherin. I was confused until I saw Harry's lips moving and I knew what was happening. Harry didn't want to be in Slytherin and it made sense too!

Finally the hat called Gryffindor and Harry walked over to the red table, which had erupted with cheers. I smiled and then watched as everybody except Ron and I were called up. I waited as I heard Ron's name and I laughed as the hat spoke. 'Another Weasley!' I heard it call Gryffindor and I heard a couple of cheers and turned to see Fred and George whooping and hollering. I laughed.

Finally Professor McGonagall called my name and I walked up to the stool. I sat down and looked around to see that everyone was watching me. I looked nervously over at Harry and Ron and bit my lip. What if the hat didn't put me in Gryffindor?

The hat was quiet for a few minutes and when it did finally speak it scared everyone. 'You're particularly hard to place. You are brave and honest, yet you have a sharp tongue. Would you rather be a Slytherin or Gryffindor?' I looked around to see everybody waiting for my answer and I smiled. 'I will make this school proud as Gryffindor!'

'Then a Gryffindor you are!' I let out my breath which I only just realised I had been holding and the hall burst into applause. I ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry, smiling at him, Ron, Fred, George and Percy.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore said a few words and then food appeared on the table. I looked around astonished and reached for a piece of bread when the Headmaster stood up again. 'I forgot to mention that the third floor is out-of-bounds for those who don't wish to die a most painful death.'

I looked over at Ron, who was stuffing food into his mouth and then at Hermione who was watching Ron act like an idiot. I couldn't help but laugh and Harry turned to me. I pointed to Ron and Harry burst out laughing too.

Once we were finished our meal, Percy who was a prefect, led all the first years all the way up seven flights of stairs, which constantly swung around. On the seventh floor we came face-to-face with a portrait of a Fat Lady. Percy explained that it was the entrance to our common room and that there was a password. At the moment the password was Caput Draconius.

Percy led us inside and we all looked around in amazement. Percy then pointed to the two staircases and explained that one led to the girl's dormitory and the other to the boys. I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and headed up the left staircase. I found myself in a room with six beds with curtains. I saw my luggage at the end of one of the beds and I laid down on that bed.

I heard voices and I saw three more girls that were my age, enter the dormitory. One of them was Hermione and the other two introduced themselves. One was Parvati Patil and the other was Lavender Brown. I introduced myself and then they walked off to their own beds. Before I knew it, I was asleep, fully clothed.

**A/N: Harry: jumping around YAY! I'm a Gryffindor!!!**

**Ron and Taylor watch Harry make a total fool of himself**

**Ginny: Harry, you have already graduated remember? Rachos is just repeating your school years to add Taylor in.**

**Harry: Yeah I know! But still...**

**Draco: mutters about idiotic Gryffindors**

**Hermione: HAHA I love it when Ron stuffs his face with food like that!**

**Ron: blushes I don't mean to do it!**

**Taylor: rolls eyes Sure! I have known you your whole life and you have been doing it ever since you could feed yourself!**

**Harry and Draco snicker**

**Rachos: When will you lot learn to let me say what I want first? Anyway I would like to thank my friend BJ for being the first person to tell me that she thinks my story is great, J.K Rowling for writing Harry Potter and my family for being totally supportive (not likely!).**

**Seamus: Yay somebody likes the work that we all put in, well except Harry of course who never helps.**

**Harry: What does that mean?**

**Neville: You just sit in front of the TV all day while the rest of us write this fan-fic. I suppose you're lucky to even be in it!**

**All nod (except Harry)**

**Taylor: Imagine being put in Slytherin..it would stink!**

**Draco: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Harry: What she is trying to say is steps in front of Taylor that the Slytherin house is crap!**

**Draco: Why you little $& (he swears continuously)**

**Ron: stands in front of Harry And that Slytherin is only for gits like you Malfoy smirks**

**Draco: Weasel! Potter! You are both so dead!**

**Ginny: stands in between Draco and Ron Would you lot cut it out? Some people are trying to thank people and write a fan-fic here!**

**Rachos: Thank you Ginny! Well that's another chapter of my fan-fic and I hope you like it! Please review!**


	5. Lies and Pain

As I woke up the next morning, it dawned on me that I was actually at Hogwarts. I put on a different set of clothes and rushed downstairs to find Harry sitting on the couch, looking into the fire.

I sat down next to him and he didn't look up. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned towards me. He smiled at me and I was so tempted to hug him. I resisted unfortunately and realised he had started to speak.

'You know Tay, I always thought that life was going to suck, since my parents are dead and all and I'm stuck with my dreadful aunt and uncle, but then I met you!' I blushed and tried to hide it, but Harry must have seen as he smiled before turning back to the fire.

Before I could say something, Ron came rushing down the stairs and stopping in front of us. I looked at him and burst out laughing. His hair was standing up at every angle, his clothes were either on backwards or inside out and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

Harry had heard Ron come in and he turned to face him, before to bursting out laughing. Ron looked at us puzzled until I pointed to his clothes and he looked down and blushed. He quickly ran back up the stairs again and Harry and I managed to stop laughing.

After a couple more minutes, Ron came back downstairs. This time, he had brushed his hair, fixed up his clothes and put his shoes on the right feet. He actually looked, well..quite..good looking. I looked over at a clock, hanging above Ron's head and leapt out of my seat.

It was already 9am and everyone else was down in the Great Hall. I stepped out of the common room and broke into a run. I reached the Great Hall in about 3 minutes. I was glad the doors were open and I didn't have to make a racket opening them.

I walked into the Great Hall as calmly as possible and I noticed everyone was staring. I look around confused and then I spot Harry standing right beside me. I felt him grab my hand and I hear gasps and sighs coming from the crowd.

He turned to me and whispered, 'Just go along with it, then all the girls will leave me alone!' I smiled and nodded. All three of us sat down at the Gryffindor table, in between Fred and Hermione. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and I saw Fred and George snicker to each other.

I let go of Harry's hand, only so I could grab some bacon, as I was starving. I filled up my plate with pieces of bacon, some egg and some sausages and ignored all the glares and looks coming from every angle.

After breakfast, we were given our timetables and I saw that my first lesson was Double Potions with Professor Snape down in the dungeons. I heard from George that Snape was quite an annoying teacher who hated all Gryffindors especially the Weasleys.

My stomach flipped as I headed up to the common room to collect my Potion things. I glanced over at Ron, who had a terrified look on his face. Hogwarts didn't seem so fun at all.

The dungeons were packed with Gryffindors and Slytherins. We had to share lessons with the Slytherins for most subjects and Malfoy always had that smug look on his face.

I hated Malfoy's guts and he hated mine. It made it a whole lot easier to ignore each other, except when I was stuck as his partner for our first potion.

I looked over at Harry pleadingly but he was stuck with one of Malfoy's overweight friends. I looked for Ron and found him stuck with a girl who couldn't take her eyes off of Malfoy.

I turned back to looking out the window, behind Snape, who seemed to be talking to Harry. He was asking where things came from, what they were made of and what they were. Harry kept answering with I don't know or why don't you ask Hermione, she seems to know.

I giggled quietly at the look on Snape's face, until he turned to me. I smiled an innocent smile but that didn't stop him from giving me detention. I groaned and turned to see Malfoy snickering. He stopped as soon as Snape glared at him. He also ended up with detention and I groaned again.

I started to put certain ingredients into the cauldron, like it said to on the board until I heard Malfoy speak. 'So I hear that you and Potter have got it going on!' I look over at him with a look of disgust and then smile. 'Yeah! And I see that you and Miss-I-Can't-Take-My-Eyes-Off-Of-You have someone going on too!'

Malfoy turned to see the girl making googly eyes at him and he turned back at me with a look of disgust. 'You mean Pansy? Hell no, she's my stalker!' I smirked. 'Oh, so Mr-I'm-So-Hot-And-Irresistible doesn't have a girlfriend. Yet I'm with Harry Potter. Who here is better off?'

Malfoy glared at me before turning back to the potion and I smiled. 'I see that Mr-Sharp-Tongue has run out of comebacks. Ouch that must hurt!' I turned back to the cauldron and snickered. I could see Malfoy was fuming and then he spoke.

'What makes you think that?' I turned to him and just before I could say anything, it was black. I realised that Malfoy must have knocked me out.

**A/N: Harry: clenches fists Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!**

**Draco: smiles innocently Why is that Potter?**

**Harry: glares at Malfoy Because you knocked my friend out!**

**Draco: smirks Don't you mean your girlfriend?**

**Harry: That's it! punches Malfoy in the face**

**Draco: kicks Potter in the stomach**

**Rachos: Boys! Would you two take a chill pill please! Now time for the thankyous. I thank WWEAngel (is it spelt right?) for being my first reviewer! I also thank my mum for actually reading my fan-fic after much persuading and finally J.K Rowl..looks over and sees Harry and Draco in a bloody mess Boys! What did I tell you about fighting in the house! Go outside and fight! Now back to the thankyous. I would finally like to thank J.K Rowling for writing Harry Potter.**

**Taylor: Harry's actually fighting Malfoy because he knocked me out! It must mean he cares!**

**Ron: rolls eyes Actually they just fight all the time. I think it's a reaction!**

**Ginny and Hermione giggle**

**Hermione: Or maybe they want attention and this is the only way they get it!**

**Harry: What did I miss? is covered in blood and has a broken nose**

**Ginny: looks at Harry in disgust Uh..just the thankyous. looks around Where's Malfoy?**

**Harry smiles I think he might be asleep…… points to the floor where Draco is lying……or maybe I accidentally knocked him out!**

**Rachos: Harry! Why the heck did you knock him out?**

**Harry: wipes some blood from his mouth Because he knocked Taylor out and I thought it was fair if he got it back.**

**Ron, Taylor and Ginny all nod**

**Rachos: I see! Well get him out of the lounge room and clean up the mess!**

**Harry: Yes Ma'am! grabs Malfoy's arm and drags him out the room, making a trail of blood.**

**Rachos: Well that was another chapter of my fan-fic! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**Harry: walks back in with a bucket and a mop and starts wiping the blood off the floor**


	6. Payback!

I woke up in a bed, in a room I didn't recognize. It dawned on me that Malfoy must have knocked me out and I was in the Hospital Wing. I saw Harry and Ron rushing towards me and I hugged them.

They told me I'd been out for two days. Harry told me what happened after I was knocked out. I was quite funny for me actually but I felt bad for Harry.

_Harry heard bickering coming from Taylor and Malfoy and he grinned. It was Taylor's sharp tongue that was making Malfoy fume. He saw them turn back to their work and he turned back to his until he heard a scream and he turned to see Taylor lying on the ground with blood coming from her head. _

_He leapt out of his seat and ran towards Malfoy, who seemed quite pleased with what had happened. That was until Harry punched him in the nose and then he realised that he was going to be in shit for what happened._

_Malfoy leapt out of his seat and ran towards the door with Harry in hot pursuit behind him. Malfoy found himself at a locked door with a fuming Harry running towards him. Malfoy gulped as Harry stopped in front of him and punched him in the stomach. _

_Malfoy retaliated and kicked Harry in the kneecap and took off in a run. Harry managed to chase after him, even with a leg that wouldn't bend. Harry then tackled Malfoy to the ground and started to punch him in the face. He stopped when he realised that he had knocked him out._

_Ron had seen Taylor fall and he ran towards her. He picked her up and ran towards the door, which he found to be locked. Then Ron saw Malfoy and Harry chasing each other and he put Taylor down, to go stop Harry from killing Malfoy._

_By the time he had reached Harry, Malfoy was knocked out and Harry was in shock. Ron realised that Harry felt really bad for knocking out Malfoy and helped Harry to his feet. Together they both ran back over to Taylor, who was still unconscious and picked her up. _

_Snape had realised what happened then and unlocked the door. Everyone was crowded around the boys, who were trying to carry Taylor and run to the Hospital Wing._

_They finally reached the Hospital Wing and ran straight inside, placing Taylor down on a bed and heading off to find Madam Pomfrey. Once they found her they brought her to the bed and she told them that they had to leave immediately._

'We haven't heard from Malfoy since! We don't even know when he came around!' Harry explained as Ron went to find Madam Pomfrey. 'How many people know, apart from the Potions class?' I asked, nervous to find out.

Harry sighed. 'Unfortunately Pansy told someone and now the whole school knows. But I see you have many friends already!' He pointed to my bedside table and I turned to see it covered in cards, boxes and balloons. I gasped and picked up one of the cards.

It read 'Please get better soon! It's no fun pranking people without you!' That's all Fred and George had to say? Some friends they are!

I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey unconnecting machines and cords and talking to Harry and Ron. After she left, Ron told me that as soon as I wanted to, I could leave.

With that, I threw off the sheets, pulled on my cloak and stood up off the bed. For a few seconds I felt dizzy but after that I was fine. It took all three of us to carry all the gifts, cards and balloons up to the common room, where we put them on the table.

After opening all the gifts and reading all the cards, I decided to go to bed as I was tired and my head hurt. I said good night to Harry and Ron and headed up the stairs to the dormitory where I threw off my cloak and shoes and laid down on the bed. Within minutes, I was asleep.

**A/N: Ron: You know Taylor, you are really heavy!**

**Taylor: Thanks Ronald glares at Ron**

**Ron: I didn't mean it like that!**

**Taylor: Sure!**

**Rachos: Guys! Stop it!**

**Ron and Taylor: Sorry glare at each other**

**Rachos: Thankyou time! I would like to thank my friend BJ for telling me to hurry up with writing this chapter since she wanted to read it! Secondly I want to thank J.K Rowling for writing Harry Potter and finally one of my other friends Jackie for telling me that my fan-fic was good!**

**Harry: People actually like it?! Wow I didn't think that we could write that well!**

**Draco: We?**

**Harry: I mean you guys!**

**Draco: Exactly! You don't help us at all and yet, you the one Taylor falls for! Not me!**

**Ginny giggles**

**Taylor: Maybe your just not my type Malfoy. I don't really like guys who knock me out in the middle of a Potions lesson.**

**Everyone except Taylor and Malfoy laugh**

**Draco: Hmmph**

**Rachos: Well I hoped you liked this chapter which I dedicate to my friend BJ who is pretty damn persistent!**

**Ginny: Please review!**


	7. The true meaning of Magic

It was my first full day at Hogwarts, yet everyone was so experienced. I felt left out. Harry and Ron offered to help catch me up but I declined. I knew I could catch up myself!

My first lesson that was Transfiguration and I was prepared. I headed off to the Transfiguration classroom when Malfoy ran up to me. I groaned and looked away from him as I continued to walk to class.

He grabbed my arm, making me stop and I turned to him, still scared that he would hit me again. 'Taylor, I'm sorry for knocking you out.' I gaped at him as he apologized and fell to the floor. 'Are you alright Taylor?' Malfoy asked as he helped me up.

I nodded. 'Yeah but you apologized and that astonished me. Why did you apologize?' Malfoy looked uncomfortable and fidgeted as he answered. 'I..uh..because I felt bad for knocking you out on your first day and I don't want you to hate me for that. Do..you think we can be friends?' He asked as I sat down, so I wouldn't fall over in astonishment again.

'Um..uh..yeah I suppose!' I smiled slightly and he smiled back. He helped me off the seat and we headed off to class.

Once we reached the classroom, we found the door closed. I knocked nervously and I heard the door open. I found myself looking at Professor McGonagall who had a stern look on her face.

'Detention both of you!' I groaned. Two detentions in two days..how bad was that! I rushed into the class and sat down next to Harry who was looking at me and then Draco. 'Why were you talking to him?' He asked. I smiled. 'This might surprise you but Draco apologized and he wants to be friends with me. I believed him and forgave him.'

By then Ron had turned to stare at me and I smiled weakly at him. 'Draco? D-Draco? You two are on first name basis!!' I gulped. 'Yeah and if you have a problem with that, then you should go and find a new girl like me!' Harry gave up as we both knew there were no other girls like me! Except Ginny but she wasn't at Hogwarts yet.

Professor McGonagall was back up the front again and explaining the spell we were attempting today. It was 'Wingardium Leviosa', the levitating charm (ooc: I know this charm was done in Charms but I felt like doing it in Transfiguration so bear with me!). I watched McGonagall wave her wand and I pulled out my wand to copy.

My wand was made from Oak wood and it had a unicorn hair. It was 11 ½ inches and it felt perfect.

It was finally our turn to try the spell and I waved my wand like the Professor did and I said 'Wingardium Leviosa'. My feather rose slightly off the table, before dropping again.

Harry had seen that and he grinned at me. His feather hadn't even moved an inch so I had to have been alright. I could hear Hermione explaining how Ron was doing it wrong and I couldn't help but giggle as she said 'It's Leviohhhsa not Leviosa.'

Finally after loads of practice the lesson was over and I couldn't get out of the room quick enough. That is until McGonagall called both me and Draco back into the room. I didn't think the detention would be now but I couldn't complain. Our next lesson was Potions and I didn't mind skipping it!

McGonagall went on and on for 10 minutes about being late and Draco and I just smirked at each other. When she had finally finished talking, she left, locking us in on the way.

'I didn't think she'd ever leave!' I turned to Draco and nodded in agreement. 'I bet she thinks something's going on between us since she had only ever seen us together.' I nodded again and then I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. 'Taylor?' He asked. 'Yeah..' I answered nervously.

'Do you..you know maybe..uh..don't worry..' I looked at Draco puzzled. 'Come on Mr-Sharp-Tongue, spit it out!' Draco smiled slightly at that comment but then he sighed. 'I was just wondering…if……' Draco stopped talking suddenly and I looked at him curiously.

Suddenly I could feel his breath on my face as he got closer and closer. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't stop him. I wanted it as much as he did. As if right on cue, our lips touched and I knew the real meaning of magic. The deeper the kiss got, the more I knew I wanted him.

After what seemed like hours, Draco pulled away. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. 'Now that I feel more confident, I would like to ask what you are doing on the weekend?'

I shrugged and smiled. 'Nothing I guess!' I could see the hope in his eyes. 'Do you want to do something with me perhaps?' I took one quick glance at the door before turning back. I then took one look into his pleading eyes before kissing him.

I pulled away a few seconds later and he smiled. 'Awesome!' Just then I heard the door open and I let go of Draco, quickly enough to see McGonagall standing in the doorway. She nodded to us and we grabbed our stuff and quickly ran out the door. I took one last glance at Draco, before heading off to the common room.

**A/N: Taylor: in a daze That kiss was heaven.**

**Draco: smirks Did I beat you at something Potter?**

**Harry: Well Malfoy, I didn't knock her out before I made out with her.**

**Ron: You made out with my cousin?**

**Taylor: No he didn't! glares at Harry and Draco**

**Rachos: I'm glad you liked the kiss Taylor but your interrupting again! Thank you time! First thanks to BJ for enjoying the fact that Taylor was knocked out by Malfoy, secondly to J.K for writing Harry Potter and finally to Harry for agreeing to letting me make it Draco/Taylor.**

**Harry: I was more forced to agree glares at Ginny**

**Ginny: I didn't make you do anything!**

**Harry: Sure you didn't!**

**Hermione: Harry just because Malfoy got in first, doesn't mean you can act hurtful towards others.**

**All nod in agreement.**

**Harry: I'm sorry Ginny.**

**Ginny: I forgive you Harry!**

**Draco: So Taylor, are you into bad boys are you?**

**Taylor: No, you started acting nice and I fell for you just like you started to fall for me!**

**Ron: Awwwwww**

**Taylor: smacks Ron around the ears Grow up!**

**Rachos: Well that was another chapter of my fan-fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**Ginny: Also we want to know which couple should be Taylor's soul mate. Draco or Harry? The vote is on!**

**Harry: I vote for me!**

**Draco: I vote for me!**

**Ron: I vote for Harry!**

**Hermione: I vote for Draco!**

**Ginny: I vote for Harry!**

**Seamus: I vote for Draco!**

**Taylor: Why do I have to vote for my soul mate?**

**Rachos: The vote is three all and I want all the readers to vote using the review box! Now vote peoples!**


	8. Rejection is hard for a girl!

As I ran back to the common room, I ran straight into Harry. I got up and helped him up. I started to pick my books up ad Harry realised it was me he had run into. 'Oh hey Taylor, how was detention with Draco?'

I looked up at Harry. 'You called him Draco?' Harry nodded. 'Well Draco is a really sweet guy!' Harry tipped his head to the side. 'And what does that mean?'

I grinned. 'It means I have been asked out by him!' Harry looked at me in shock. 'Malfoy did what?!' I smiled calmly. 'He. Asked. Me. Out!' I spoke as clearly as possible.

Harry understood this time and his face went from confusion to hatred. I took a few steps backwards before speaking again. 'He uh...also...uh k-kissed me...'

With that Harry stormed off towards the Slytherin Common Room. I ran after him. 'Stop! Wait!' Harry stopped and turned. 'What Taylor?!' I sighed. 'Harry, please don't kill him. I…uh kissed him back.'

Harry started to walk towards me. I gulped. Once he reached me he stopped right in front of me. I smiled up at him and he surprised me by hugging me!

'I'm so proud of you Taylor! You're growing up!' I smiled and giggled. I then noticed him trying to gain eye contact so I looked up into his eyes and saw something in them that made me do the unthinkable!

I kissed Harry!

Instead of feeling magic like with Draco, I felt fireworks. What surprised me the most was that Harry didn't pull away, he actually kissed me back!

I didn't want it to stop but Harry pulled away. 'What the hell was that for?' I smiled. 'I needed to try it.' Harry looked embarrassed. 'So why did you want to try it on me?'

I shrugged. 'I guess it was just to see who I liked more. You or Draco.' Harry seemed to understand. He looked at me curiously. 'So who do you like more?' I smiled.

'I'm not sure but I need to try it once more.' Harry grinned and leaned forward. Our lips met once more and the fireworks appeared again!

Unlike Draco, Harry wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close. I felt safe with Harry. I was about to pull away when I heard someone stuttering behind me.

I pulled away and turned around to see Ron behind me! 'Ron please don't have a fit! Harry cares about me and I trust that he would never hurt me.' Ron looked between me and Harry and continued to stutter.

Harry walked up next to me and put his hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him down. 'Mate, it was just a kiss and nothing more!' I looked over at Harry, to see if he was telling the truth and he nodded.

I burst into tears and started to run off towards the common room, leaving Ron and Harry, startled and confused.

I could hear Harry running after me but I didn't stop until I reached the portrait to the common room. I managed to stop crying long enough to mutter the password.

I could hear Harry getting closer and I ran straight up to the girl's dormitory. I saw Hermione approaching me and I hugged her. She asked what was wrong and I managed to mutter one word. 'Harry.'

She looked at me confused. 'And what did Harry do?' She asked. I stopped crying and explained what happened and when I was done her face had changed from confusion to anger. I watched her storm out the door and I ran after her.

I realised that Harry was standing right in front of me and I burst into tears again and sat down on the step. He sat down next to me and whispered in my ear. 'If we were meant to be, it will happen!'

I managed to turn to him and smile and unexpectedly he kissed me. I didn't want it to finish like this but I couldn't pull away. It was too wonderful.

When Harry did finally pull away, we agreed to stay friends and nothing more. We both knew that if we were meant to be, then it would happen eventually!

**A/N: Harry: smiles Three kisses in half an hour! I'm a lucky guy!**

**Taylor: smacks Harry in the back of the head It's not like you're a good kisser!**

**Harry: gaps at Taylor I am not a bad kisser!**

**Ginny: Sure…ask Cho!**

**Harry: And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Ginny: smiles innocently Nothing!**

**Rachos: Guys! Stop it! Now to the thankyous. Firstly I would like to thank my reviewers for telling me that I don't suck! Secondly, my family for acting so eager! Not! And finally J.K for writing Harry Potter!**

**Draco: looks between Taylor and Harry You two didn't kiss did you? narrows eyes on Harry**

**Taylor and Harry nod**

**Draco: looks over at Taylor But I thought we...**

**Taylor cuts Draco off We are. Harry and I are just friends!**

**Harry: Taylor is telling the truth.**

**Draco: I never asked you Potter!**

**Ron: Malfoy, Harry and Taylor stop! Draco, Taylor isn't lying, I was in the room at the time and Harry, Draco didn't ask you!**

**Draco, Taylor and Harry all look embarrassed**

**Hermione: Wow Ron! I didn't think you could stop fights! grabs hold of Ron's neck and pulls his head around**

**Ron: Well I uh…picked it up from somewhere.**

**Hermione smiles and kisses Ron**

**Draco, Taylor, Harry and Ginny: Would you two GET A ROOM!**

**Ron and Hermione: both pull away Sorry!**

**Draco: You are welcome to showing affection but please not in front of us!**

**All nod**

**Ron: Ok Malfoy. Come on Hermione! grabs Hermione's hand and runs out the room**

**Taylor: Awww..how cute! My dear cousin has a girlfriend!**

**Draco: I bet he acted the same when he calmed down about us!**

**Taylor: looks around nervously**

**Draco: You didn't tell him!**

**Taylor: I didn't get a chance with kissing Harry and all..**

**Harry: I'm not involved here walks backwards**

**Draco: Potter! Get here now!**

**Harry: walks towards Draco and stops in front of him**

**Draco: Did you kiss Taylor back?**

**Harry looks around nervously and then locks eyes with Taylor and smiles**

**Taylor: smiles back then looks away**

**Draco: Potter! Don't you learn that I got in first and she's mine!**

**Taylor: Draco, leave Harry alone. I kissed him so blame me.**

**Draco: Fine!**

**Harry: walks over behind Taylor and whispers in her ear Thanks so much Tay, I was sure he would knock me out!**

**Taylor giggles and then smiles at Harry**

**Rachos: Well now Taylor has kissed both Draco and Harry, I need all my readers to vote for who she should be with!**

**Tally**

**Harry – 4 votes**

**Draco – 3 votes**

**Draco: Who voted twice for Potter!**

**Rachos: Nobody, I voted.**

**Draco: looks around confused There is me, Potter, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and you. Who else voted?**

**Seamus: walks over from the couch You guys just missed Cho and Harry kissing…uh why are you all looking at me like that?**

**Draco: Get him!**

**All launch at poor Seamus and tackle him to the ground**

**Rachos: Please Review and if you want me to write faster then just be persistent!**


	9. It we were meant to be, It will happen!

The days went by until Thursday. Thursday was our first chance to fly on a broom and I was really excited! As I headed out to the grounds with Harry, Hermione and Ron, Draco walked up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. Harry made Ron keep walking. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. 'Are we still on for tomorrow, Tay?' I smiled, looked around seeing many jealous looks and I nodded.

'Meet me in the Entrance hall at 8:00pm.' I nodded again. 'See you tomorrow night Draco!' He grinned, let go of my hand and waved. I waved back and headed back to Harry and Ron.

Harry seemed to have brainwashed Ron into forgetting what he just saw and I smiled at him. I felt him grab my hand and interestingly enough, Ron seemed to be in a daze. I giggled at him and Harry made Ron snap out of it, by smacking him in the back of the head.

By then, we had reached the grounds and I saw the Slytherins. Pansy was hanging off of Draco's arm and I couldn't help but giggle.

As Draco spotted me, he looked between me and Pansy with a desperate look on his face. I grinned at him and walked to the spot opposite, still holding Harry's hand.

Harry let of my hand as Madam Hooch appeared. She spoked for a couple of minutes about what we were going to do. Once she was done, she blew her whistle.

Everybody started calling 'Up!' My broom came flying up to my hand and I looked around. Only one other person had managed to receive their broom. It was Harry.

He and I waited as gradually everyone received their broom. Ron's wouldn't budge though and when it finally did, it smacked him in the head! Everyone who saw it, burst out laughing.

I looked over at Draco and saw Pansy still hanging off his arm. I got an idea. I dropped my broom and headed over to Draco, despite Madam Hooch yelling at me. I smiled and whispered my plan in his ear. He smirked and I took and step closer to him, feeling all eyes on me.

I took a deep breath, before kissing him. As we kissed, Pansy had fallen to the ground in shock and everyone was looking at us. The Gryffindors were shocked that I was kissing a Slytherin and I saw Draco's friend Goyle approach.

He looked ready to punch me, until he noticed that Draco was kissing back. He fell over in shock and I finally pulled away. To my surprise, everyone started clapping. Draco looked around in shock, just as I did. 'It will be easier to break the news about us then I guess!'

I smiled and nodded. We hugged each other, before I walked slowly back to my place. Madam Hooch was fuming but she had a hint of gratefulness in her eyes. I leaned over to Harry. 'What's so great about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being together?'

Harry chuckled. 'Ron told me that for the past 50 years, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have hated each other. You two broke that and everyone seems glad about that.' It made sense as to why people were glad. 50 years is a long fight!

Madam Hooch had started speaking again and I bent down to pick up my broom when I met hands with Harry, who was also picking it up. I looked up at him and he smiled. He handed me my broom and I took it.

'_If we were meant to be, it will happen!' _Harry's words were still ringing in my head. He was right. He couldn't stop smiling at me though. I looked up to see Madam Hooch standing over me and I gulped.

'Weasley! You're first up!' I looked at Harry pleading. He whispered that I was to fly first. I turned back to Madam Hooch and smiled. 'Right on Professor!' She walked out the way. I mounted my broom, and looked over at Draco, who smiled at me.

I kicked off the ground and I realised that I was flying. I grabbed hold of the broom in shock and I flew around. I flew around the castle and felt like being a bit tricky. I tried to flip myself and the broom and it worked!

I turned to see Harry approaching me. I smiled and waved. Realising I had let go; I quickly grabbed the broom again. When Harry reached me, we chatted for a bit, before realising we should get back. I grabbed Harry's broom as I attempted a flip again and he flipped too.

I turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at us through the window. Her face looked stern but something about her expression told me that we weren't in trouble.

I turned to see a look of horror on Harry's face and I managed to smile at him. We both looked at the window again to see that McGonagall had left the room.

To be continued… (Just cause I like teasing people!)

**A/N: Harry: We can't die now! That would ruin it!**

**Draco: rolls eyes Potter! Stop being a drama queen!**

**Rachos: Another instalment of 'It must be fate'! I hope you liked it! Now for the thankyous! First thanks to all my reviewers for telling me I don't suck. Thanks to my ex, for giving me inspiration to write this chapter and the next one and thanks to J.K for writing Harry Potter in the first place.**

**Taylor: Your ex??!**

**Rachos: nods Yeah! Is there a problem with that?**

**Taylor: looks confused Wait! I get it now! Harry is supposedly the ex and you wanted to bring them closer!**

**Rachos: Took you long enough!**

**Ron: You know Taylor, when I saw you and Draco kissing, I was ready to go and bash Malfoy's head in but then I saw the happiness on your face...and I stayed put.**

**Taylor: Aww...thanks Ron!**

**Hermione: Ron..did you just call Malfoy, Draco?**

**Ron: nods Yeah I did..why?**

**Hermione: I thought you hated him!**

**Ron: I do!**

**Hermione: Then why did you call him Draco..?**

**Ron: I..uh..er..I don't know..I guess if he makes Taylor happy, then he can't be that bad. I still hate him for knocking Taylor out though…**

**Hermione: Makes sense…**

**Draco: Are we protective…hmmm..Weasley?**

**Taylor and Ron: No!**

**Taylor and Ron: look at each other and burst out laughing**

**Draco: rolls eyes I meant Ron..**

**Ron: stares at Draco in shock Did you just call me Ron?**

**Draco: glares at Ron No of course not, Weasel!**

**Ginny: I'm still here remember!**

**Harry: And me too!**

**Draco, Taylor, Ron and Hermione all turn to Harry**

**Draco: Of course! Potter and Weasley! As if I forgot!**

**Ginny: glares at Draco**

**Harry: Well Malfoy, it would be hard to forget about you, since your head's so big and we can't lose you in a crowd!**

**Taylor, Ginny and Hermione all giggle**

**Draco: Why you! launches at Harry**

**Harry: Get off of me Malfoy! punches Draco in the head**

**Rachos: Not again guys! Harry! Draco! Get off each other!**

**Ron: Harry! pulls Harry off of Draco**

**Taylor: Draco! pulls Draco off of Harry**

**Rachos: Thankyou! Now I hope you review! The votes still going!**

**_Tally_**

**_Harry: 4 votes_**

**_Draco: 3 votes_**

**Rachos: Only two more chapters to vote! So hurry!**


	10. Quidditch and Help

Harry and I headed back down to the ground and we saw McGonagall approaching us. We looked at each other and gulped. We were dead!

McGonagall had a quick word with Madam Hooch, who seemed happy about what McGonagall had said, before approaching us.

'Potter! Weasley! Follow me!' Harry and I looked at Ron, who shrugged at us. We gulped once more before following McGonagall into the castle.

We followed her to the Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) classroom and watched curiously as she headed in and came out with a boy. She smiled and looked between us and the boy.

'Oliver, I have found you a seeker,' McGonagall paused and pointed to me. Oliver nodded and she continued, 'And a keeper!' Oliver looked between Harry and me with a big grin on his face.

Suddenly we found ourselves heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. Our flying lesson appeared to be over but Oliver headed to the shed and brought out a case.

He opened it and Harry and I looked at the three balls inside with slight looks of confusion upon our faces. Oliver chuckled and picked up the big red ball. He gave it to Harry.

'This is the ball that you will be given the job of stopping from getting through those hoops up the end there.' Oliver pointed to the hoops up both ends of the pitch and Harry nodded in understanding.

'By the way, Who are you?' He asked, looking at Harry curiously. 'My name is Harry Potter and this it my…uh…' Harry paused and looked at me, 'really good friend Taylor Weasley!' Oliver smiled at me. 'Fred and George are our spectacular beaters...do you know them?'

I nodded. 'They are my prankster cousins!' Oliver nodded and I noticed a small smile appear. He turned back to the case of balls. 'Aren't you going to qap at me and stare at my scar?' Oliver turned back to Harry and took the big red ball from him.

'Of course not! You're just a boy, whose parents were killed by the Dark Lord and you survived the Killing Curse. What's so good about that?' Harry looked at Oliver in astonishment as Oliver put the ball away.

'By the way, that ball is called the Quaffle.' Harry nodded as Oliver turned back to the case. I leaned forward to see Oliver releasing a ball that was shaking.

Suddenly the ball flew out and Oliver handed both Harry and me a bat. We watched as the ball came back and Harry swung the bat and hit it. Oliver and I watched it come back and he wrestled it to the ground.

He managed to get it locked back in the case and then turned back to me. 'Now that was a Bludger. Be careful of them. Oh and nice hit Harry! You'd make a fair beater.' Harry and I nodded and once again Oliver turned back to the case.

He opened a little compartment and pulled out a little gold ball, which sprouted wings. 'This,' Oliver said, turning to me, 'is the Golden Snitch. It is the most important part of the game! The Seeker has to catch the Snitch to end the game.'

I felt important and when Oliver released the Snitch, it flew so fast that I could barely see it.

'The first practice,' Oliver started to say as he managed to grab the Snitch, 'will be on Monday at 7 o'clock.' Harry and I nodded as Oliver put the Snitch away and picked up the case.

'I hope to see you then!' Oliver said, as he walked off to the shed. Harry and I grinned at each other and ran off to tell Ron and Draco the good news.

After their flying lesson, Ron and Draco both headed for their next lesson, Charms.

Not intentionally, they bumped into each other and realised who they bumped into.

Ron glared at Draco as he stood up. 'Why did you kiss Taylor back?' Draco also got up and smirked a little. 'If you must know Weasel, it was because I like her!'

As Ron heard this, he fell down again in shock. 'But...you and she...Gryffindor...and you're a pure...blood.' Draco looked at Ron's reaction and shook his head. 'Are you telling me that she is not a pureblood?' Ron managed to nod.

'Is she a half-blood?' Again Ron nodded. Draco gaped at Ron and managed to sit down against the wall before he fell. 'That's not going to stop me from liking her. I fell for her, her sharp tongue, her beautiful and not her blood status.'

Ron seemed to understand and realised there was no point fighting back. As he got up, he looked down the hall to see Harry and myself heading towards them.

I looked at Draco leaning against the wall and Ron getting up. 'What the heck happened here?!' Ron blushed. 'Uh nothing. Draco found out you are a half-blood and said that won't stop him from lik-' Draco leapt up and clamped his hand over Ron's mouth. 'And Ron got a little overprotective!' I giggled and looked curiously at Draco's hand over Ron's mouth. What was he going to say?

'Well Harry and I have good news of our own!' Draco removed his hand from Ron's mouth and looked between me and Harry, before clamping his hand over his mouth and gasping. 'Are you guys engaged?' He asked sarcastically as Harry burst out laughing. I shook my head.

'No you idiot! Harry and I made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!' Ron stared at me and then walked up to me. 'That's awesome Tay!' I grinned and he hugged me.

Draco walked over. Ron had started to talk to Harry, so he pulled me aside. 'I'm so proud of you Tay.' He said as I smiled and blushed.

'Your smile is so beautiful!' I blushed again and Draco took a step closer to me. 'Your blush is so beautiful too!' By then I had given up trying to hide my blushing.

I looked into Draco's eyes and he leaned forward. 'You know Tay, your beginning to grow on me!' He whispered and I blushed again. He pulled away from my ear and instead leaned so close that I could feel him breathing on me.

I was about to kiss him when..'Get a room you two!' floated through the corridors. I groaned and Draco pulled away and I saw my cousins Fred and George with another boy. Fred grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. He then leaned over to the boy and whispered something.

George looked over at me. 'This,' He said, motioning to the boy, 'is Lee Jordan.' I nodded and turned to Lee. 'Nice to meet you Lee!' He smiled and replied with 'Same.' Lee then looked further down the corridor and a look of horror appeared on his face. I turned just in time to see McGonagall running down the corridor.

I took one look at Draco before sprinting down the corridor with all the others. Fred and George pulled Harry, Ron and I into a hiding place and then I realised that Draco was still outside. I let myself out, ignoring the boy's protests.

I looked frantically down the corridor to see McGonagall about 100 metres from me. I looked the other way to see Draco turning the corner. I gulped and broke into a run. I sprinted down the corridor and turned the corner. Draco was sprawled out on the floor and I gasped, running up to him.

I came to his side and saw a wound on his head. He was out cold. I heard McGonagall getting closer and I frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. I saw a boy up ahead and I called out. He turned and ran over. He was pretty tall, had black hair and smiled. 'Seamus.' He said, sticking his hand out. I shook it quickly and I turned nervously to see McGonagall. 'Draco and I have already had a detention and we don't want another, so can you please help me hide?' Seamus nodded and grabbed Draco's legs. 'Help me lift him and then follow me!' He exclaimed as I lifted Draco's shoulders, with difficulty.

We managed to hull Draco around the corner to a suit of armour, which Seamus spoke too. It moved aside and we pulled Draco in and the armour slide across again. I sighed with happiness and carefully put Draco down. 'Thankyou so much!' I said, smiling a little in the dark. I felt Seamus move beside me and I held my breath. 'Your welcome...uh I never caught your name..' He replied as I let my breath out.

'It's Taylor. Taylor Weasley.' I said as I heard a groan from the ground. I dropped to my knees and felt Draco's hand feel around, trying to find my hand. I grabbed his hand and he muttered something. 'What was that?' I asked, feeling Draco squeeze my hand and hearing Seamus drop down next to me.

'I said, where the hell am I and where is McGonagall?' I smiled and squeezed his hand. 'Hiding somewhere and McGonagall is long gone. Thanks to Seamus that is!' I said, as Seamus grunted a little next to me.

'Let's get out of here!' I announced, helping Draco to his feet. Seamus muttered the same words again and the suit of armour slide across, revealing McGonagall. I gulped and looked at the boys. They had looks of horror on their faces. 'Malfoy! Weasley! Again Detention!' She yelled, before turning to Seamus. 'And you Mr Finnegan, will serve detention also!' She yelled, before turning on her heels and walking off.

I groaned. 'I'm sorry guys!' Seamus said, but I shook my head. 'It's my fault for coming out to find Draco...I should have stayed hidden with Fred, George, Ron, Lee and Har- Oh no!' I said before running off down the corridor and turning the corner. I saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Lee all sprawled out on the floor. I ran up to Harry. 'Did you guys get caught?' I asked, helping him up.

He shook his head and I sighed. 'Your lucky then!' I said, before explaining what had happened with Draco and Seamus. As I finished I heard my name. I whirled around to see Draco and Seamus standing behind me, beaming. I looked at them confused, until they burst out laughing. I heard laughter behind me, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

While still laughing, we all headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

**A/N: Rachos: Man...that was a huge chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I had writer's block but now I'm right! Now before the others interrupt, I would like to thank Ms willow gosermer and Gabriella Moore for actually liking parts of my fan-fic and reviewing and finally I would like everyone to know that J.K Rowling MADE and OWNS Harry Potter...not me!**

**Taylor: Phew...Draco's not the lightest person to carry!**

**Draco: glares at Taylor You can talk!**

**Taylor: Excuse me?**

**Harry: Guys...break it up!**

**Draco and Taylor both glare at Harry**

**Rachos: Guys please. Anyway the tally is still going but this is the last time to vote. At the end of the next chapter, I will know the soul mate but I may or may not tell you.**

_**Tally**_

_**Harry: 8 votes**_

_**Draco: 7 votes**_

**Ginny: I think Harry will win.**

**Draco: glares at Ginny And why would you think that Weasel?**

**Ginny: Because he, unlike you, has a family who wouldn't make him break Taylor's heart.**

**Draco: My father is not involved in this!**

**Taylor: Draco! Ginny! Please stop!**

**Fred: When do George and I get to vote?**

**Rachos: You haven't voted? Oh well then I guess now would work.**

**Fred and George whisper their votes to Rachos**

**Rachos: Ok new tally!**

_**Tally**_

_**Harry: 9 votes**_

_**Draco: 8 votes**_

**Harry: Which one picked me? looks between Fred and George**

**Both Fred and George point at each other**

**Draco: sighs**

**Rachos: Well yeah that's another chapter of 'It must be fate'. I hoped you liked it! Please read and review! Thanks!**


	11. The date

_7:45pm _'Come on!' I urged the clock. 7:45pm on Friday night, fifteen minutes until my date with Draco. _Tick Tick. _'Arrggh!' I yelled, standing up from the couch. I turned to see Harry, watching me yell and scream. He tipped his head to the side and smiled. 'That won't make it any quicker!' He said. 'You know...I sit there and urge the clock too...and that makes it slower.'

I smiled sheepishly. 'Right...' I said, motioning for Harry to come and sit. He walked over and sat down. I then sat down. 'What are you waiting for anyway?' He asked curiously as I turned to him. 'Uh...my date with Draco.' He smiled. 'And where is that gentleman taking you?' He asked.

I shrugged. 'He told me to meet him in the Entrance Hall at 8:00pm. That's it.' Harry nodded. 'Maybe some classroom in the school, since you first kissed in one!' I glared at Harry and punched him in the arm. He chuckled and looked up at the clock. 'Well that wasted ten minutes!' He exclaimed, turning to face me again.

I looked over at the clock and it was, in fact, 7:55! I beamed at the clock and then turned to Harry. 'I'm sorry to interrupt out lovely chat but I have a date to get to!' Harry nodded and pointed to the Fat Lady. 'What are you waiting for?' I waved at Harry and gave him a quick hug. 'Thanks!' I whispered as I pulled away. 'Your welcome. Now go!' I smiled once more before rushing through the portrait hole.

'Took your time!' I turned to see Draco leaning against the wall. I looked at my watch. 'It's not even eight yet!' He chuckled. 'I've been here since six thirty, waiting for you!' I gaped at him. 'You've got to be kidding me!' Draco shook his head. I couldn't wait until eight, so I came down earlier. I beamed.

'So where are we going?' I asked, as he walked over. He smiled and grabbed my hand. 'How does sneaking around sound?' He asked, as I thought it over. 'If you promise not to get us another detention, then hell yeah!' Draco smiled a little and I noticed a healing wound on his right cheek. 'Draco, what had happened when I found you out yesterday?'

He looked a bit scared. 'I'm not sure who it was, but when I rounded the corner, there was a man, who was hidden by a cloak, and he swung his fist at my head and everything went black.' I cringed. 'Do you have any enemies?' I asked quietly, as Draco shook his head.

'Anyway we have our detention tomorrow night in McGonagall's office!' He exclaimed happily, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket a handed it to me.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_You, Ms Weasley and Mr Finnegan will serve detention tomorrow night in my office. If you have not arrived by eight, then I will track you down and drag you by your ears to Professor Dumbledore's office!_

_I hope to see you then._

_Professor McGonagall._

I smirked and handed the note back. 'We could have loads of fun in detention!' Draco nodded a put the note back in his pocket. 'Are we going to go or not?' He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and we headed off.

'How much further?' I asked, as we walked along the same path we had been walking on for the past ten minutes. 'Just about...here!' He announced and I looked around to see that we were in a town.

'Where are we?' I asked in fascination. Draco smiled down to me. 'A place called Hogsmeade!' I beamed as I spotted a joke shop. 'So this is where Fred and George go all weekend!' I muttered to myself. 'Come on!' Draco urged, letting go of my hand and heading off to a shop.

I hurried quickly and watched him enter a shop. I looked at the sign to see that we were at 'The Three Broomsticks'. I entered, seeing it almost empty. I walked over to the table at which Draco was waiting. There was only one other person in the shop, a young witch, not much older than Charlie.

I looked back at the table to see that Draco had pulled a chair out for me. I smiled up at him and sat down. A waiter walked over and Draco ordered two Butterbeers. 'So Tay, how do you like Hogwarts?' I smirked. 'Well, let's see. I have only been here a week, yet in that week, I have been knocked out,' I took a quick glance at Draco, who looked a little embarrassed, 'been kissed four times, gained two detentions and met two lovely boys!'

Draco blushed a little. 'And how do you like Hogwarts?' I asked as Draco stopped blushing. 'Well I have made friends with the most popular boy in school, and the most beautiful girl in school, and gained two detentions! I think McGonagall is constantly watching us...' I nodded. 'I wouldn't be surprised!'

After drinking four Butterbeers each, and talking for hours, we decided to head back. We decided it would be safer to use a secret passage that the twins had recommended.

As we headed towards The Hogs Head, we heard a voice. It was coming from behind 'The Three Broomsticks'. I decided to check it out, despite Draco's pleas. As I got nearer, I could make out Snape's voice. I leant against the wall closest to the back, listening to the bickering.

'B-but Snape...I-I c-can't t-t-t-ell you h-how to...'

'And why is that?'

'B-b-because I p-p-promised D-dumbledore that I-I wouldn't...'

'Pathetic!'

I gasped. Snape was trying to work out how to do something, but this man wouldn't tell him. How odd.

I quickly hurried back out to Draco and told him everything I had heard. He gasped and told me that we had to get out of there, fast! I looked at him, with a scared look upon my face.

'Draco, what's going on?' I asked as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the Hogs Head. 'Taylor...you're not supposed to know about that!' I screwed up my face. 'Then why do you know?' He stopped and looked at me, with a sad look upon his face. 'Taylor, I have to tell you something really important.'

I was startled by his seriousness but I nodded. 'Taylor, this might shock you, but I have a Dark Mark. My mother and father are both Death Eaters and I'm expected to follow in their footsteps.' My eyes widened. 'Dra-' Draco cut me off. 'Taylor, I know that this new information might make you want to steer clear of one thing, but there is one thing I want you to know before you decide. Taylor, over the past few days, I have gotten the closest to any person, than I have in the past eleven year of my life, and I think I'm falling in love with you...'

I gawked at him and grabbed his hand, which shocked Draco. 'Draco...why would I walk away from you. You are only expected to follow in your parents footsteps, but that doesn't mean you will. I have only known you a week, but that's long enough to tell that you won't be joining your parents! Draco...I love you.' Draco's jaw dropped as he heard the last part of my little speech. 'I love you too.' He replied, lifting his head up to look at me.

'Now we really do have to get out of here, as that's no normal person that Snape is talking to. That is the Dark Lord.' I gasped and quickly hugged Draco. 'Draco...this is bad isn't it! Not only for us, but for Harry as well. Voldemort might try to kill him again!' Draco cringed as I said the Dark Lord's name but nodded in agreement. He quickly pulled me into 'The Hog's Head' which was totally empty. We quickly walked into the back and pushed some barrels out the way, to find a trapdoor.

We managed to pull it open and Draco went first, before calling that it was safe. I took a quick glance around before jumping into the dark tunnel and pulling the door closed. I felt myself slide down for a bit, before running into something. 'Ouch!' I stood up and smiled. 'Did I hit you?' I asked innocently. Draco glared at me, before pushing open the other end of the dark tunnel.

We found ourselves on the seventh floor. I walked out and turned to Draco. 'That was fun!' I exclaimed as Draco smiled. 'I'm glad you liked it.' He replied. I fidgeted slightly. 'I guess I should get back to the common room.' Draco nodded. 'Same.' I looked at Draco's scar before smiling. 'See you tomorrow!' I said brightly as Draco nodded once again. 'Goodnight.' He replied, as he waved and headed off down the corridor.

I smiled, waved and walked off the other way, towards the common room.

**A/N: Draco: Well that was fun!**

**Taylor: Yeah it was!**

**Harry: Who was that guy that Snape was talking to?**

**Taylor: We already told you. It was Voldemort.**

**Hermione and Ron both launch at Taylor**

**Taylor: What?**

**Ron: Don't say the name!**

**Taylor: And why not?**

**Ron: Because!**

**Rachos: Guys! Now thankyou time! I would like you all to know that J.K Rowling still made and ****still**** owns Harry Potter. I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed and read it and also my ex-boyfriend for giving me the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Ginny: I can't believe Draco has fallen in love with my cousin! Of all people!**

**Draco: And what does that mean Weasel?**

**Ginny glares at Draco**

**Taylor: Guys! Please. We were calm and you went and ruined it!**

**Ginny and Draco: Sorry...**

**Rachos: That was Chapter 11 of 'It must be fate.' I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R!**


	12. Announcement!

I have an announcement

I have an announcement!

The final votes are in and we have a winner! It was a close vote. 11-10! But the winner is...drum roll please...Harry! For all of you who wanted Draco, or rather Harry/Ginny then don't read further..I don't mind..although Draco and Taylor will stay together for a while longer..

I hope some people still read!

Bye all!

Rachos


	13. A Prank gone wrong!

'Taylor...' I opened my eyes to see myself face-to-face with Harry. 'What time is it?' I asked, groggily as Harry chuckled. '6am! Now rise and shine!' My head shot up and my eyes widened. '6 fricking am! What the hell is your problem?' I asked as Harry burst out laughing. 'I was kidding, it's 10am!' I glared at him and looked around. I realised I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

I recounted what happened last night and suddenly I burst into tears and shot off the couch and running to Harry, pulling him into a hug. He was a little taken back but soon hugged me back. 'What the hell is up with you? Was the date terrible?' I pulled away and shook my head, looking at my feet. 'No the date was wonderful! He even told me he loves me. But on the date, I overheard Snape and someone talking and Draco blurted out that he's a Death Eater in training and told me that Voldemort was the one that was talking to Snape and he also told me that he's after you again!'

I burst into tears again as Harry hugged me. 'That's wonderful that he loves you. As for Voldemort, we will think about him when he comes. Now, we have to get you down to breakfast!' He announced, wiping my tears away. He led me over to the stairs to the girl's dormitory and I smiled at him, before heading upstairs to change.

As I walked back downstairs in a muggle shirt with black skulls and tight jeans, Harry's eyes drifted quickly over my body and clothes. I smiled lightly as he stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and together we walked down to the Great Hall.

As we reached the Hall, I saw Draco's eyes drifting over my clothes and he smirked a little. I thanked Harry and let go of his hand and walked over to the Slytherin Table. The Slytherin's watched me carefully and some even glared at me, but I didn't care. All I could see was Draco, sitting in the middle of his group of friends, smiling at me.

As I reached him, I grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. 'So Mr-Sharp-Tongue, when do you plan to tell your little girlfriend over there, that you declared your love for me?' I looked behind him to see Pansy glaring at me, almost in tears. 'Already have! She wasn't happy!' I giggled. 'I can tell!' I said, as I pointed to Pansy and Draco turned to look. He turned back with a huge grin upon his face.

'Hey babe, got any plans after the first Quidditch match next weekend?' I glanced quickly over at Harry and Ron, laughing over at the Gryffindor Table and I shook my head. He smiled. 'So how does another trip to Hogsmeade sound?' I grinned and hugged him. He pulled away, and kissed me. I heard ooooh's and ahhhhh's from most of the hall but I just kissed him back. He pulled away and I smiled. 'I shall see you later I suppose.' I said in a formal fashion. He chuckled and nodded.

We waved goodbye and I headed back over to the Gryffindor Table where Harry moved across so I could sit between him and Ron. Ron smiled at me, as he started to shovel his face. I looked over at Hermione, who had Hogwarts a History propped up against a glass, while waving her wand.

Ron seemed to have lost interest in his food when Hermione glanced over at him. He blushed and smiled and I giggled. Harry pushed a plate under me, which was full of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. I picked up a piece of toast as Harry addressed me. I turned to face him and he pointed up the table further. I saw Seamus with a black face and hair spiked up at all angles. His wand was in front of him and the glass that he was practicing on was in pieces all over the table.

I couldn't help but laugh as Seamus pushed the pieces on the floor and his hair stayed at its weird angle. I stopped laughing and turned as my name was called. I saw Fred behind me, looking not that good. 'What is it Fred? Did George leave you for a girl?' I asked, snickering a little.

'Not quite.' He muttered as I stood up. 'Fred...are you ok?' I asked, feeling a lump building up in my throat. He shook his head and I saw Ron turn to face us. 'Fred...what is it?' I managed to ask as the lump continued to build.

'I...George...Hospital Wing...Prank...Coma...' I burst into tears at these words and Harry leapt up from behind me. 'Taylor...what's wrong?' I turned to him with tears streaming down my face. 'George is in a coma in the Hospital Wing!' His eye's widened and he pulled me into a hug. He looked over at Fred. 'What happened?'

Fred hiccoughed. 'We were playing a prank on one of the Slytherins when he repelled it and instead, it hit George and he was thrown into a nearby wall. He's been out since then...' I kept crying as Harry led me out of hall, with all eyes on us. I could hear Draco coming from the Slytherin Table.

We walked the corridors, Harry holding me tight, Ron comforting Fred and Draco bringing up the rear. We must have looked strange since all passers looked at us strangely. We finally made it to the Hospital Wing and I had stopped crying, finally!

We rushed in and then suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared. 'Only four visitors at a time!' She exclaimed and Draco spoke up. 'I'll wait for you outside Taylor.' She surveyed us with a look of displeasure as we walked over to George's bed. He was still and his eyes were jammed shut.

Just the look of him made me burst into tears again and I heard sobbing from the other side of the bed also. I looked over to see Fred being comforted by Ron. Harry spoke up finally after a long silence. 'He'll be ok! He's totally not a weak one!' I smiled weakly as I heard a quiet groan coming from Ron. He looked like he was going to cry too, but Harry's presence seemed to stop him.

After a while, Fred and I managed to stop crying. I took a final glance over at the peaceful George before running into Draco's arm, who was leaning against the door frame. 'Babe...he'll be alright. Trust me!' I smiled weakly up at him. 'Yeah...he will. Let's go back down to breakfast and enjoy the rest of today, before McGonagall's detention!'

And together, hand in hand, we walked back to the Great Hall. It was practically empty so we both sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Not long after we sat down, Harry, Fred and Ron sat down and together, we ate a huge breakfast.

**A/N: Fred: Not all pranks turn out how we want them to!**

**Taylor: You reckon?!**

**Ginny giggles.**

**Rachos: Well hopefully you all read the announcement about Harry.****I have one****reviewer who is heaps happy about it and that makes me glad that someone is still gonna read this! Anyway...wishing on a star doesn't stop J.K Rowling for owning the best series in the world! And I wants to thank ms willow gosermer for liking the choice of Harry. Also shout out to my friend BJ who is sick at the moment. You'll get better soon, and when you do, we can pay each other out again!**

**Harry: You know Seamus, I liked your new look!**

**Seamus: Shut up! At least I bothered to try the spell, unlike you!**

**Hermione: Boys! We are trying to have a fight-free conversation.**

**Seamus and Harry: Sorry!**

**Harry: I was just stating my opinion! **

**Hermione: Then don't!**

**Harry (**_**whispers to Ron)**_**: Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!**

**Ron nods.**

**Draco: Not long till Quidditch starts!**

**Taylor and Harry: Yeah!**

**Taylor: To think...I have to catch the Snitch for the game to end...how important is that?**

**Harry: Yeah and I can't let anybody score!**

**Rachos: Well that was another chapter. Hope you liked it! Please R & R!**


	14. Detention and the meeting of a new mate!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan Willow! She now has a character which is the same age as the trio, except in Ravenclaw. She has reviewed every chapter and gave me the inspiration to write, so thanks Willow! This chapter ish for you!**

'Taylor, come on or we'll be late!' Seamus exclaimed looking at his watch, which he did every few seconds. 'Calm down Seamus!' I said, slowly walking down the corridor behind him. 'Whaddya think McGonagall gonna make us do?' He asked curiously, looking at his watch for the four hundredth time. 'Dunno! Maybe she'll just leave us in her office to do nothing!' I replied, with a tiny gleam in my eye. 'Maybe.'

Seamus came to a stop in front of a door. 'Here we go!' He muttered nervously as he pushed the door open. Inside was Draco, McGonagall and a girl who looked very pleased with herself. McGonagall didn't look up as we entered. 'Sit!' She ordered and we sat down in the two remaining chairs. (ooc: Just so you know, the seating arrangement is Draco, Taylor, Willow (the other girl) and Seamus)

'You'll be sharing your detention with this lovely young lady today!' McGonagall said, putting emphasis on the word lovely, as she glanced over at the other girl. The girl smiled and looked over at me. I felt Draco grab my hand, in like a protective way, and I smirked a little.

The other girl stuck her hand out and I shook it. 'The name's Willow Gosermer and it's a pleasure to meet ya'll!' I smiled at Willow and turned back to McGonagall as she spoke again. 'The four of you will have to pleasure of scrubbing trophies in the trophy room, until they are shining! No magic either, just pure elbow grease!' She exclaimed happily as I rolled my eyes at Draco, who smiled a little.

'Now off you go!' She said, standing up to open the door. McGonagall ushered us out and shut the door behind us. I looked up and down the corridor and scrunched up my face. 'I love it when you do that!' Draco said as I turned to glare at him. 'Shut it!' I warned as Willow snickered.

'Now who here knows where the trophy room is?' Willow smiled and stuck her hand in the air. 'Oooooh pick me! I do! I know where it is!' She exclaimed as Seamus snicked. 'That's the reason I'm even in detention! I was trying to have a little fun, when I tripped over a trophy, which was lying on the floor, and smashed a heap of trophies. That's how McGonagall found me. Sprawled out on the ground with smashed trophies all around!' She smirked a little as Draco and I exchanged grins.

'Care to lead the way?' I asked her as I turned back to her. Willow nodded and headed off to our left down the corridor. The three of us followed in hot pursuit, wanting this detention to end quickly!

We finally reached the trophy room after way too many staircase climbs! As we saw the hundreds of trophies in the room, we almost passed out! 'We'll never get these clean!' I exclaimed. Draco pulled me into his arms. 'There are no teachers around so what are you worried about?' He asked, as I snuggled into him

I shrugged and glanced over at Willow who seemed to be staring at Seamus, who was staring back. I giggled quietly and held Draco close. 'You know babe, I'm finding detentions to be loads of fun, not a punishment!' I nodded and smiled a little as Draco pulled me into a soft slow kiss.

Before things could get heated, Seamus called out. 'Uh guys, are trophies supposed to glow?' I reluctantly pulled away from Draco and shook my head. 'Cause that one is!' He exclaimed, pointing to one of the trophies on the shelf, which was indeed glowing.

Willow had spotted it and headed towards it. 'Willow! Don't touch it whatever you do!' I yelped as she touched it and suddenly there was a flash of light and Willow was gone! 'Oh crap!' I said as I rushed over to look at the trophy. It was a trophy for a boy named Tom Riddle, for special services to the school.

I heard a yelp from beside me and I turned but nobody was there. 'Guys...where do you think Willow is?' I asked nervously as I turned to look behind me. 'I'm right here!' Came a voice in my ear. 'Willow?' I asked again and the same voice was by my ear again. 'I think I'm invisible!'

I turned to face the voice, but yet again, there was nobody there. 'Willow, I want you to grab my arm.' I said, standing still, facing the trophy again. I then felt a cold hand grasp my wrist and as I looked up again, it hit me! I pointed to the trophy and took a few steps away from it. 'T-that trophy...its c-cursed! I said quietly as I turned to face Draco and Seamus. The look of horror on Seamus' face was enough.

'We need to get to the Headmaster's office now!' I exclaimed, feeling Willow's grip on my wrist going tighter. Draco, who came to his senses the quickest, pushed open the door and pushed the shocked Seamus out. I followed quickly and looked around. 'Now which floor is Dumbledore's office on?' Seamus and Draco shrugged and I groaned.

'Willow...do you know?' I felt Willow nod beside me and I sighed in relief. 'Which floor?' I asked. 'Well we are on the third floor, so we need to go up two more floors (ooc: bear with me...I dunno what floors things are on yet I'm obsessed with Harry...I need to check it out! Lol). The entrance to his office is a statue of a gargoyle and the password for it is Sherbet Lemon.' My mouth dropped open.

'How do you know all of this?' Willow must have smiled or something as I couldn't see her. 'Dumbledore talked to me on my third day 'ere because I accidentally managed to set a Slytherin's cloak on fire!' I giggled quietly and turned to Draco. 'She seems like my type of girl!' He nodded and I turned back to the invisible Willow.

'Awesome! So which way?' I asked, checking the corridor was empty. 'Right.' I headed off to my right, passing the odd student or two who were, not surprisingly, talking about Harry. I rolled my eyes in the direction of Draco, who did the same. 'Oh by the way Willow, my name is Taylor Weasley and Draco Malfoy is the one in the Slytherin robes while Seamus Finnegan is the one in the Gryffindor robes.

'It's nice to meet you Taylor, Draco and...Seamus!' She paused slightly at Seamus' name.

We finally reached the gargoyle and I took a breath. 'What was the password again?' I asked, turning to Willow. 'Sherbet Lemon!' The gargoyle started to spin, with a platform appearing. I stepped carefully onto it with Willow and Draco. Seamus didn't look convinced but before I could say anything, Willow spoke.

'Aww...come on Seamus! Dumbledore's pretty cool for a headmaster!' Reluctantly, Seamus stepped onto the platform and it started to spin. When it stopped, we found ourselves in a big office. There was a yellow bird sitting on a perch and many portraits were moving on the walls and whispering to one another.

'And what do I owe for this pleasure?' Came a soft voice from the desk beside us. We all turned to face Dumbledore, who was smiling. 'Uh...Professor...Dumbledore sir...we have just come from the trophy room...we had to clean the trophies for detention...and there was this one that was glowing...it was for Tom Riddle...and Willow touched it and now...she's invisible!' I managed to say, pointing to the empty space beside me.

Dumbledore just chuckled. 'I'm guessing it was cursed, but by who, and why...that is the question!' He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Willow. He muttered a series of words and then there was a flash and Willow appeared again.

'Thanks so much Professor!' Dumbledore put his wand away and nodded. 'Now you should go back to cleaning up those trophies, although if any are glowing, don't touch them!' He then picked up a bowl from his desk. 'Have a Sherbet Lemon!' We all took one and I put mine in my mouth. It was quite sweet with a slight bitter taste. It was quite nice and judging by the looks on the other's faces, they liked it too!

'I hope to see you four again!' Dumbledore said, as we thanked him for the sweets.

After we arrived back at the trophy room, we quickly cleaned the trophies, all except Tom Riddle's. We talked a lot during this time and Willow became my first Ravenclaw friend, and what was even better was that she was the seeker opposite me in my first Quidditch match! Not that I want to be my friend, but it gives me the inspiration to think that I could beat her!

As we polished the last trophy, I sighed with relief. We were finally finished and it was almost midnight. I smiled over at Willow and Seamus as they laughed at one of Willow's jokes and Draco gave me a quick hug. 'Let's get to bed!' He whispered and as Seamus burst out laughing again. I nodded and walked over to Seamus and Willow.

'Sorry to interrupt but Draco and I are going to bed. You are welcome to stay and chat but we just thought that you should know that it's almost midnight.' Seamus nodded and turned back to Willow and they began talking again. I went back over to Draco and gave him a quick kiss. 'Well I hope to see you tomorrow Mr Malfoy!' I exclaimed, as we headed out the door.

'Same to you Ms Weasley!' He called after me, as we both headed off in different directions, towards our common rooms.

**A/N: Rachos: Well as you may have noticed we have a new character. Her name is Willow Gosermer and she a first year Ravenclaw. She is also the Ravenclaw's Seeker. I hope everyone here (turns to Harry) will make her feel welcome!**

**Harry: Of course we will! (Puts on a fake smile)**

**Willow: Well it's great to be here with all you happy people!**

**Only Draco, Taylor, Fred and Seamus are smiling.**

**Fred: It's nice to meet you Willow!**

**Willow: And same to you...uh I must have missed your name.**

**Fred: It's Fred. Fred Weasley.**

**Willow: Uh...Fred...Well nice to meet you Fred!**

**Rachos: Well J.K Rowling still does, and always will own Harry Potter and every character except Taylor Weasley and Willow Gosermer. I hope you guys read and review, since I don't know what to change or do better.**

**Taylor: So Willow, I'll be playing opposite you in the first Quidditch match, reckon you'll beat me?**

**Willow: Course!**

**Taylor: And why do you think that?**

**Willow: Cause you can't fly!**

**Taylor: (becoming angry) How would you know?**

**Willow: Harry told me!**

**Taylor (glares at Harry) Harry told you?!**

**Willow: Yes!**

**Harry: I...it was...sorry Tay!**

**Taylor: Harry! You're so dead!**

**Rachos: Guys! Well I hope you liked it. Please R & R.**


	15. Quidditch Practice

'Fred you can talk to Will after practice! We need to go now!' I exclaimed as Fred glared at me. Ever since I introduced Fred to Willow, they have been inseparable. George was still in a coma, so I guess Fred was just getting lonely that's all. I marched over to Fred and Willow and grabbed Fred's ear.

'Sorry to interrupt Will, but we have practice and Fred's being a git!' Willow just smiled. 'That's ok Tay. I'll see you guys after practice. Bye!' She smiled, waved and headed off down the corridor. Before Fred and I could even move, Harry appeared. 'George...woke...up!' He panted as I let go of Fred's ear in shock.

Before I could even take a step, Fred had disappeared. I looked over at Harry. 'Oliver's gonna kill us but what the heck!' Harry looked up at me, still panting and I smiled. 'I have some water in my bag.' I said as I pulled my backpack off my back and dropped to the floor. I unzipped it and pulled out my notebook and a bottle of water.

Harry glanced at the book before taking the bottle from my outstretched hand. 'What's that book for?' He asked as I flipped to the first empty page. 'Oh this...this is my story notebook. I write stories and stuff in it. Writing is my passion. I love it!' Harry smiled. 'Do I get to look at the famous works of Taylor Weasley?'

I smiled and shook my head. 'After we go and see George and Quidditch practice is over!' He pouted as I put the book back in my backpack and threw it over my back again. 'We need to get a bit of practice in before the match on Saturday and Oliver would already be furious! Let's go and see George after practice.' I suggested as I turned to Harry.

He nodded and we began to run out to the Quidditch Pitch.

When we finally reached the pitch, Oliver was fuming. 'Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?!' I gritted my teeth. 'Oliver...George just came round from his coma...and Fred refused to come without seeing him first, so he left me and Harry alone in the corridor. We came as quick as we could!' Oliver glared at us both before calming down a bit. 'Well at least you're here!' He said, after a moment's silence.

'Now everyone, we have two new members in our team who, on their first day, have arrived late! Anyway say hello to Harry Potter, our new Keeper and Taylor Weasley, our new Seeker!' Everyone went silent as Harry's name was announced, but the whispering soon stopped and everyone clapped. 'Harry, Taylor, these are Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell...the two of the Chasers. I'm the other Chaser and the twins are the Beaters. Oh...do you think George will be right for the game on Saturday?' Harry and I looked at each other, before I glanced behind Oliver.

'Why not ask him yourself?' Oliver looked at me strangely before I pointed behind him, at Fred, who was supporting a slightly dizzy George. Oliver whirled around and ran towards them, engulfing them in a hug. Fred chuckled. 'We love you too Oliver. But you're making the others feel jealous!' Everyone laughed and Oliver pulled away.

'George, do you think you can play?' George grinned. 'Actually I think I'm not well enough yet!' Oliver's jaw dropped. 'But we can't play then! We'll have to forfeit and I'll never hear enough of it from Flint!' Fred and George laughed. 'You can calm down mate! I'll play, only so you don't freak out on us!' Oliver shut his mouth and everyone laughed again.

He turned back to the rest of us, his face bright red. 'Now! Time for practice! Harry, I want you to practice stopping the Quaffle, and Taylor, I want you to fetch this tennis ball, which Fred can throw for you.' Fred groaned. 'But Oliver...I need time to plan for my next pra-' Fred was cut short by the look on Oliver's face. 'Ok calm down mate! I'll help Taylor practice!' He turned to his brother. 'Geez...I think Oliver is gonna be tough this season!'

Harry and I grinned at each other and went to get our brooms from the broom shed. 'Oliver's snapped his cap!' I said, as Harry laughed. 'Maybe he's always like that.' I snickered. 'Fred and George must love taunting him!' Harry nodded and opened the door of the shed. He walked in and returned within a few seconds carrying a school broom. I walked in and looked through the aisles of brooms and finally found the one Ron had given me for my birthday.

It was a Cleansweep and looked heaps better than the school brooms. I walked out and Harry gawked at the broom. 'Wanna trade?' He asked, offering his broom. I giggled and shook my head. 'I'll let you have a go on it later on.' Harry's eyes gleamed and we headed off to the pitch again.

'Ready Tay?' Fred asked as I flew in circles above him. 'Bring it on!' I yelled, over the wind. I saw Fred launch the ball and I flew straight after it. Within seconds I had retrieved it and I gave it back to Fred.

This went on until Fred had enough. I flew to the ground and walked over to Oliver, who was talking and gesturing to Harry, who wasn't paying attention. When Oliver spotted me, he headed off and began to talk tactics. I rolled my eyes at George, who smiled at me. 'Yo Oliver, if you want Taylor to catch the Snitch as quick as she can, why not just say that? Why go on for hours about tactics, which she doesn't understand? You are wasting your time.' Oliver turned to glare at George and turned back to me.

'Like that annoying git over there said, just catch the Snitch as quick as you can.' I smirked over at George, who looked at me innocently. 'Now everyone, I want you all practicing even though there are no more practices between now and the match. I don't want to see Gryffindor lose the Cup again!' Oliver looked frustrated and I giggled quietly. Oliver whirled to face me. 'Now Taylor, do you think you understand what you have to do?'

I snickered and nodded. 'Yes Oliver. I have to fly around on my broomstick and do nothing until I see the Snitch, then risk my life to catch this tiny little ball!' Harry and Angelina laughed. Oliver turned red again. 'Practice is over!' Oliver announced as he walked off, muttering to himself.

Fred and George walked over. 'Hey George, how you feeling?' George smiled. 'Better than ever! You know Tay, you have too many of our traits! Not many people can offend or taunt Wood as well as we can, but you seem to be able too!' I smiled. 'Is he always like that? So uptight and so keen on winning?' Fred nodded.

'He gets even worse when the matches mean losing or winning the cup, depending on the score. He's a real pain then! Going on about points, broomsticks and the opposing team. He gets real annoyed when we play Slytherin too!' I snickered as Harry and the rest of the team walked over. 'I think you and Harry are just what we need to win the cup!' Katie said, as Angelina patted Harry and the back.

'Well, if it calms Oliver down, then bring it on!' Katie and Angelina laughed. 'He's really not that bad! He's just nervous!' Angelina said. Fred chuckled. 'He's** always **nervous!' Angelina smacked him in the back of the head. 'He's really a good guy, once he calms down. Oh and being late is one of his pet peeves! He hates it!' I nodded. 'Well sorry to break the party, but I'm gonna go catch up with Will. See you guys later!' I said, as I waved and headed off back towards the castle again.

As I reached the Ravenclaw Common Room, something spoke. I looked up to see a doorknob asking me a question. 'Uh...' I said, as I walked away from the knob slowly. As I turned to leave, I heard my name and I turned. 'Oh hey Will! That stupid doorknob frightened me!' Will laughed. 'He tends to do that sometimes!' I laughed a little as Willow and I began to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**A/N: Willow: You guys should wait until the next chapter! It's gonna be awesome! Here's a little preview:**

'_Will?! It's almost midnight! What's up?' Willow took a breath before speaking. 'It's Fred!' I gasped. 'Fred's not sick is he?' I asked nervously. Willow just laughed. 'No! He just..._

**Taylor: What did Fred do? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Haha!**

**Fred: What did I do?**

**Harry: Oooh! I know! Pick me!**

**Taylor: (rolls eyes) Get a life Harry!**

**Rachos: Yay! Another chapter! Hoped you liked it! I certainly did! Now for the next chapter...I need some ideas...so if you have any...please don't hesitate to list them in a review. I need help! Lol! So anyway...J.K still owns Harry and his friends...but I still own Taylor and Willow! (dances around)**

**Draco: Oh My God! You guys didn't put me in that chapter at all!**

**Taylor: Well you don't have to be around me 24/7!**

**Draco: Oh right...**

**Rachos: Well since you guys love my work enough to read it, why not review it?**


	16. Forbidden Kisses

'Will?! It's almost midnight! What's up?' Willow took a breath before speaking. 'It's Fred!' I gasped. 'Fred's not sick is he?' I asked nervously. Willow just laughed. 'No! He just...he asked me...out on a date, after the first Quidditch match!' My expression changed from fear to happiness.

'Took his time! I thought I was going to have to give him cue cards soon!' Again Willow laughed. 'I think his excuse for "taking his time" was something along the lines of "fear of rejection"! This time I laughed. 'That's not like Fred. Everyday at home he'd bring a new girl around. I would have thought that he had brought all the girls from Hogwarts!'

By now both Willow and I were in hysterics. 'That must mean something!' I said and the laughing ceased. 'Fred must find you different to other girls! Oh my god! You two might get married and you will be my sister in law!' Once again we were in hysterics. 'You...never...know!' I said, in between laughs.

Once again my name was called and I turned around while still laughing. 'Oh...hey...Harry! Fred...asked...Will...out...and...his...excuse for...taking so long...was that he...was scared...of rejection!' Harry burst out laughing.

Willow was the first to stop laughing after quite a few minutes of laughter. She looked like she was about to say something, until she looked straight behind me with widened eyes. I whirled around. 'Fred?!' I asked, rubbing me eyes.

'Will can we talk for a few minutes please?' Willow smiled and walked over while I made kissing sounds. Both Fred and Willow glared at me but I smiled innocently. 'Uh Tay, I need to talk to you also.' My smiled disappeared and I nodded. 'Harr-' Harry put his hand over my mouth.

**(A/N: This speech is very important to the story, so you need to read it!) **'You need to hear what have to say before you say anything! Taylor...we've been at Hogwarts for two weeks tomorrow and I've seen more happen to you than I've ever seen for anyone. You've got a boyfriend, kissed two guys, quite well I must say and had your heart broken.' Harry took a breath. 'You see Taylor, you being a girl, makes it harder to resist you, but I think I'm doing quite well. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you, for anything you need. I think you and Draco are awesome together and I think you'll last a long time. I just need you to know that I lied to Ron, just to cover my own feelings. I never meant to hurt you. I could never hurt someone who means so much to me!'** (A/N: That's swe- Ouch! You didn't have to punch so hard Willow!')**

I stared at Harry in shock but before I could say anything, Harry's warm lips hit my cold ones and my eyes fluttered close.** (A/N: Now...I've never written any kissing scenes before so tell me how I go!) **A tingle went down my spine when he ran his fingers through my hair. There was a teeny thought in the back of my mind telling me that this was wrong but I ignored it and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As Harry gently licked my bottom lip, I granted entrance. No offence to Draco, but Harry's tongue was gentler and as he began to search my mouth, I let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Before anymore could happen, Harry pulled away. 'I'll never hurt you again!' He whispered as Fred and Willow stared at us in shock. Harry and I glanced at each other before letting go of each other and smiling sheepishly.

'My my! My little cousin Taylor is juggling two guys at once!' I opened my mouth to reply but Harry beat me to it. 'Fred, why talk about what you don't understand?' Fred smirked. 'That kiss seemed quite convincing!' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Would you like me to-' Fred had pushed Harry into me. 'What the hell?' Fred just laughed.

'Draco would love to hear about this!' I glared at Fred. 'You wouldn't dare!' Fred nodded. 'You're right! I wouldn't dare but you would, and you probably should do it right now!' 'What do you mea-' My eyes widened. Draco was coming down the corridor at that very moment. 'Oh shit!' I glanced over at Harry, who was now standing next to Willow.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned around slowly, and suddenly a set of warm lips connected with mine. I realised it was Draco. I pulled away and Draco smiled. 'Oh hey!' I said, hiding my shame. I glanced over at Harry and then back at Draco. 'Draco, can I quickly talk to Harry?' Draco nodded while still smiling.

I quickly walked over to Harry and pulled him aside. 'Ok Harry, that kiss meant nothing, right?' Harry nodded. 'And neither of us will take this crush thing any further?' Harry hesitated for a minute before responding with: I won't if you won't!' I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly hugged him. 'Thanks Harry. Like you said, if we were meant to be, it will happen!' I whispered as we both pulled away.

'You'll always be my best friend! No matter what!' Harry grinned like a little kid, who just won the jackpot of toys and I skipped (yes I really did skip) back over to Draco. 'You know guys, I really think we should get to bed. Four of us have a Quidditch match in less than ten hours and Oliver we become pissed if we show up tired and late!'

We all looked at each other and nodded. 'I shall see you tomorrow after the match Draco, where I expect a moonlight dinner!' I said to Draco as everyone laughed. 'How does a drink at "The Three Broomsticks" sound?' My eyes gleamed. 'More sneaking around! Awesome!' This time only Draco and Harry laughed because Fred and Willow were talking quite intensely indeed.

'Well see you later then Draco!' I said with a quick peek on his cheek. 'Yeah see you Taylor!' And with that Draco disappeared down the corridor. 'Well tonight was eventful don't you think so, Tails?' I turned to Harry. 'Tails? Harry pouted as he walked over. 'Can't I have my own special nickname for my own special friend?' I smiled. 'Fine but I bars Hare for you.'

Harry cocked his head to the side. 'Hmmm...alright then!' He exclaimed, after a few seconds of thought. 'So anyway Tails, do you want to just leave them to it or do you want to drag Fred away by his ear again?' I shook my head, blushing a little. 'Well come on then! We need our "sleep" so Oliver doesn't bite our heads off tomorrow!' I giggled a little and took Harry's outstretched hand.

'But I want Oliver to bite my head off!' I whined as I heard Fred laugh from behind me. 'Then let's spend the night gossiping!' Harry announced as we headed off down the corridor, leaving Fred and Willow behind.

As the Fat Lady swung open, Harry's laughter filled the quiet common room. 'And then Fred goes, "Aww is Ickle Ronnikins jealous of Taylor having a boyfriend?" and Lee and I laughed.' By then, I had begun to laugh too! 'What did Ron do then?' 'Well Ron was blushing but he managed to respond. "I could have a girlfriend for all you know!" And then Fred laughed and George responded. 'Who? Mrs Norris? Or maybe Professor McGonagall?!' And before Ron could respond, you and the others appeared.'

And with that, Harry sat down on one of the couches and I sat down next to him. 'Damn I missed loads of fun!' Harry nodded and I leaned my head on his shoulder. 'You know Hare, for someone who is being hunted down by a powerful wizard, you seem quite calm.' Harry looked astonished. 'Am I supposed to sit around all day, scared and waiting for him?' Harry asked curiously as he put his arm around me.

I shook my head and stared into the crackling fire. 'Tails, have you ever wondered that when we get even remotely close to getting together, we never do. It's like we're either supposed to get together at a certain time, or not at all!' I nodded after a bit of thought. 'And do you know that of every boy and girl in the school, I end up best friends with "famous" Harry Potter...' I looked up at Harry.

'And all I get as a best friend is a lousy Weasley!' I gasped and punched Harry in the arm. 'Did I offend you?' He asked innocently as I glared at him. 'You could say that!' I replied, turning back to the fire.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke. 'Are you by any chance ticklish?' I put an "I'm telling the truth" look upon my face as I replied with 'No!' Harry just smirked. 'Prove it!' He said as he tackled and pinned me down. I look at him pleadingly. 'Just don't squirm! You become more vulnerable then!' I groaned and waited.

Within seconds, Harry found my ticklish spot, halfway between my underarm and my hip. As I laughed, I managed to free my hands. I began to tickle Harry and I made him squirm. I smirked while I squirmed and laughed.

As we kept tickling each other, I eventually gave up, and Harry fell on top of me, surprised! Our faces were only inches apart and Harry's glasses were skew. I could actually see Harry's eyes for once, and I could see all his pain and sorrow just in his eyes.

As Harry lifted his hands up to fix his glasses, he had forgotten that his hands were the only thing holding him up, so he fell again, and this time we smacked heads. As Harry lifted his head again, I could see his glasses had almost fallen of his face.

I lifted one of my hands and took them off. Harry didn't object and I turned to put them on the table beside me. As I turned back to Harry, I saw him rising slowly. My hand reacted unwillingly and it grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him back down. 'We can't Taylor!' I put my finger to his lips. 'I know, but I want it as much as you do!'

And with that I removed my hand from his shirt and my finger from his lips and we both leant forward and finally our lips met. Nobody actually tried to deepen the kiss, it just sort of happened when we put our arms around each other, mine around his neck and his around my waist. As I ran my fingers through Harry's hair, a slight moan came from him. Harry then ran his fingers up and down my spine and I shivered slightly.

Just as Harry moaned again, I took the chance to pull away for a breath. While I was taking a breath, I heard a voice. 'Well, well, well!' I ignored it and leaned forward again and continued to kiss Harry. The voice spoke again but again I ignored it.

Nothing, not even Fred was going to stop me kissing Harry, except maybe Draco but he couldn't get in. As Harry began to run his fingers up and down my spine again, Fred walked over and poked me in the head. I reluctantly pulled away from Harry, only to tell Fred to rack off.

'So you are juggling two guys?!' Harry took this as a sign to move but Fred grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down onto the couch. 'You're helping with the explanation!' Harry grabbed his glasses from the table and slumped into the couch.

'Now Taylor, give me a good enough explanation for this kiss and I won't tell anyone!' 'Tails...you don't have to explain about the ki-' I cut him off. 'No I think Fred should know.' Fred was still watching me. 'Ok Fred, so um...have you and Will kissed yet?' Fred's eyes widened. 'Of course not.' Fred said, with a hint of lying. 'Hey! We went off topic!'

I smirked a little as Harry attempted to flatten his hair. 'It almost worked too!' I exclaimed as Fred glared at me. 'I have no explanation for the kiss so unless Harry does, then tell Draco, but he won't believe you!' Fred and I both turned to Harry, who had given up trying to flatten his hair. 'Uh...there is no explanation, it just happened and I liked it...a lot.' Harry said, muttering the last few words.

'Fine! I won't tell Draco, only this once though and only because you're my cousin and he's my brother's best friend.' Fred said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

As Fred headed off to bed, I turned to Harry. His hair was a mess but he was grinning. 'I think that Fred did try to kiss Will but he backed down!' Harry nodded and I looked at the fire, which was dimming. 'I think we should go to bed now, since Oliver will throttle us if we don't!' I smirked a little and nodded. 'Good night Tails!' I began to head up the girl's dormitory stairs. 'Good night Hare!'

**A/N: Well I think this chapter was longer then usual but anyway. Sorry I took a while with putting it up. I became sick yesterday and my energy levels dropped dramatically. I hope to be better soon, but I don't know. I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! Oh and sorry about making the Author's Note short...I just don't have the energy to write anymore.**


	17. First Quidditch Match of the Season

BANG! I sat upright in bed. 'What the hell was that?!' I hollered and I heard someone laugh. Within seconds, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were standing at the foot of my bed. 'I think it's called an explosion but I'm sure you can come up with a better name!' Harry said and I glared at him.

'Hurry up cuz! We have a match in half an hour! Seems someone had a late night eh?' Fred grinned and I glanced quickly at Harry, who was attempting to cover his mouth to stop things from slipping out, before pointing to the door.

'THIS IS A GIRL'S DORMITORY NOT A BOY'S SO GET OUT!!' I yelled as the four boys retreated. I looked over at Hermione, who was still shocked by the presence of four boys, before hopping out of bed.

'Sometime today Taylor!' Fred yelled as I headed downstairs, dressed and with my Cleansweep. 'Took your time!' George exclaimed, looking at his watch. 'You have fifteen minutes to eat this food and get down to the pitch.' Ron said as he thrusted a plate of food in front of me. 'I'm not hungry.' I said, suddenly feeling the nerves kick in.

As we headed through the portrait hole, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, expecting it to be Draco, but instead it was Harry. 'It's ok to be nervous. You play quite an important role in the game but you'll be right. I know so!' I nodded silently as we headed outside, only to be stopped within seconds by a figure.

Will!' Fred exclaimed from the front and I looked between Ron and George to see Fred and Will whispering. I turned to Harry and we both rolled our eyes. 'Last night Tails...that was a one off thing...right...?' I turned to Harry and nodded. 'Never ever again...unless of course we...anyway.'

Again I nodded and looked ahead to see we were moving again. I quickly grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him forward. As we caught up, Harry wiggled his arm out of my grip and I smiled sheepishly.

'I swear...if you guys show up late again, you are never going to hear the end of it!' I rolled my eyes. 'Oliver...the match is going to start in exactly thirty seconds so no time for a pep talk!' Oliver's eyes widened. 'Ok team...just go out there and do your best. Taylor, I want you to c-' 'Catch the Snitch as quickly as possible. I know Oliver!'

And with that, the door beside me opened and the Pitch came into view. 'This is it team. Go get em!' Oliver yelled over the roar of the crowd and stepped out onto the Pitch. We all followed suit and hopped onto our brooms and flew into the air. 'Welcome to the first game of the season. Gryffindor versus' Ravenclaw! Madam Hooch is signalling the teams to get into position.' Lee announced from the podium.

I flew, coming to a halt, just about Hooch's head, only ten metres away from Willow, who was opposite me. 'You're going down Weasley!' Willow shouted as I smiled sweetly at her. 'Down in history is where I'm going Gosermer!' I retorted as Willow glared. 'I want a nice clean game...from all of you.' Madam Hooch yelled, turning my attention away from Will.

'On my whistle! 3...2...1 –Whistle blows-' Brooms shot passed me as Lee began to commentate. 'And Johnson passes to Wood who...ouch Boot takes a Bludger to the head. Wood passes to Katie, who I must say has grown quite a bit over the s- ouch!' McGonagall had smacked Lee in the head. 'And Bell shoots and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!'

I smiled a little and payed more attention to looking for the Snitch. I flew forward, narrowly missing a Bludger, closely followed by Fred. 'Alright there Taylor?' I nodded and Fred rushed off after the Bludger. I found myself only metres from the goal posts when I saw a glint of gold drift past my head.

I twisted around and there, fluttering in distance, was the Golden Snitch. My instincts kicked in and I headed towards it, following it closely. 'Roberts passes to Chang and...I think Weasley has spotted the Snitch!' Everyone turned to look at me but I blocked them out as I got closer and closer to the Snitch.

Suddenly Will appeared next to me. 'You can't steal all the fame!' She said, as we continued to chase the Snitch. 'Fame isn't everything!' I exclaimed as I reached out to grab the Snitch. Will saw this and reached her arm out too, beginning to wrestle with me in the air. I felt the Snitch with my fingers and with a final attempt, I clamped my hand closed.

Before I could see if I had caught the Snitch, I heard my name being called. But before I could turn around, I felt a Bludger hit my skull with quite a force. I began to fall and everything went black.

Harry had called out Taylor's name, seeing the Bludger close in. But before she could turn or one of the twins could hit it away, it made contact with her skull and she began to fall. 'Shit!' Harry yelled, quickly flying over to where Taylor was falling. He removed both his arms from the broom and caught her in his arms.

Fred and George, followed by the rest of the team, flew over to help Harry, only to see him fighting back tears. 'Fly her to the ground mate...she'll be ok!' Harry nodded quickly and managed to lower his broom with no hands.

He quickly hopped off his broom and layed Taylor on the ground. Everyone crowded around him and unconscious Taylor. 'Everyone back to the castle! You will be informed of who won later. Gosermer and the team may stay.' McGonagall boomed through the microphone.

Muttering and glaring at McGonagall, everyone left the Pitch except Draco, Willow and the team. McGonagall noticed Draco. 'I told you to leave Mr Malfoy.' 'But miss, my girlfriend's unconscious!' McGonagall looked between Draco, Taylor and Harry and nodded quite confused.

Draco dropped to his knees beside Taylor and grabbed her hand. Harry noticed her other hand was clamped shut. He struggled and finally opened it, only to see the Golden Snitch. Wood's eyes gleamed as he saw it. 'Potter, Malfoy, carry Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing!' Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded, rising to their feet.

And with Harry and Draco carrying Taylor, George holding Harry and Taylor's brooms, the group headed off to the Hospital Wing.

**A/N: Taylor: Is it habit for me to get knocked out or something?**

**Harry: -flicks through the fan-fic- No I think it's just coincidence!**

**Rachos: Yay for another chapter. I have a habit of getting inspiration after watching a movie, (this time it was 'The Perfect Man') and I normally write the chapters in bed at night. I hoped you liked it. The suspense is whether Taylor will wake up...or not...what does everyone think?**

**Draco: She better well wake up! She's my girlfriend!**

**Harry: And she's my best friend!**

**Willow: She's my best girlfriend!**

**Fred, George and Ron: And she's our cousin!**

**Rachos: And she's my main character so yeah. She may die...or may not...pray and she might pull through. Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Halloween Troll

'Fred I swear, if you set off another Dungbomb in here, I'm gonna throttle you!' I groaned and opened my eyes to see Fred and Harry fighting, Draco and Willow watching the boys bicker and Madam Pomfrey putting a glass on the table beside me. 'Oh good dear! You're finally awake!' With these words the boys shut up and turned to face me, same with Draco and Willow.

'I swear Fred, if you let another Bludger hit, so help me I'll strangle you in your sleep!' I exclaimed groggily as Fred looked at me apologetically. 'If it hadn't been for Harry, you'd be dead!' My head whipped around to face the voice, seeing it belonged to my own boyfriend. 'Yeah the second you were hit, he reacted. He had you in his arms within seconds!'

I looked over at Harry who was blushing. 'It was instinct! My best friend's falling from the sky! Catch her!' Harry explained as I watched him thoughtfully. 'Did we win?' I asked, turning to Fred who nodded instantly. 'And how l-' I was cut off by Draco. 'Almost two months.; He said simply.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open and I turned to Harry who nodded. 'It's Halloween then...' I guessed as again, Harry nodded. 'We were beginning to worry. You didn't seem to be stirring and even Madam Pomfrey was worried. She said the Bludger was a direct hit and had broken your skull. We were worried you weren't going to make it...' Fred explained as I gasped.

'H-how man-' Again Draco cut me off. 'None. The next one is in two weeks.' He said as I nodded happily. 'How's e- Holy crap!' I exclaimed as I looked at my bedside table, well I couldn't see it as it was covered in heaps of cards, flowers, presents and balloons. 'You have lots of friends.' Will said, speaking for the first time since I woke up.

'What's the time?' I asked, turning back to the group. 'Its 7:30...you just missed dinner!' Fred answered, looking at his watch. I nodded but stopped suddenly as my head began to ache. 'Madam Pomfrey also mentioned that she couldn't fix your skull perfectly so you may pass out or see things at time, but you should recover perfectly!' Harry explained.

My eyes widened and I began to cry. 'At least you're still here...I wouldn't be able to live without my best friend!' I wiped my eyes and nodded. 'So anyway, when you feel up to it, Madam Pomfrey said you can leave!' I sat up and looked over at the table covered in gifts. 'Who wants to help?' I asked as I turned to find everyone looking the other way.

'Come one Dracy...you love me...so why not help me?' Draco turned to me. 'Dracy?' I nodded eagerly. Fred chuckled and Harry smacked him in the arm as I pouted. 'Fine!' Draco said, defeated. I smiled and turned to Harry, who instantly shook his head. 'But Hare...you owe me!' Harry looked confused. 'What do I owe you for?' I giggled lightly.

'On our second day here, when I pretended to be your girlfriend!' Harry thought for a minute before sighing. 'I hate it when you're right!' I grinned as I threw off my sheets. Will handed me my school robe and I thanked her. Carefully I stood up and Will quickly grabbed me as I began to fall.

I pulled my robe over me as I began to walk with the help of Fred and Will. 'Hey! I missed your date! Are you guys still together?' I saw both Fred and Will blush deeply. 'Have you kissed yet?' I asked eagerly as Fred tightened his grip on my arm. 'I'll take that as a yes!' Will came to a halt and I stopped too.

'Four times.' She muttered and my eyes widened. 'F-four fricking times! You'll be giving me and Har-Draco a run for our money soon.' I took a sideways glance at Harry who looked away. 'So how good is he?' I whispered to Willow. She smiled. 'He's awesome!' She whispered, blushing a little.

'This stuff is getting heavy! Do you think the conversation can wait?' Harry asked as I giggled slightly. 'But it's fun watching you two struggle!' I said pouting as Harry glared.

We all headed off again, leaving the Hospital Wing and heading up the first set of stairs. Will and Fred had let me walk by myself as I gained strength, Draco was staring out the window and Harry was walking with me. I heard a scream and Harry and I stopped.

We looked ahead at the others who hadn't noticed and kept walking. Harry dropped the stuff he was holding and grabbed my arm. 'That's Hermione! We need to help her!' Harry said as the other three turned the corner up ahead.

We both headed off in the direction of the screams. Within minutes, I was screaming. Hermione was trapped in a bathroom by a huge troll swinging a club. 'Can you see it too?' I asked as Harry's mouth dropped open. Hermione spotted us. 'I...and...oh please help me!'

I looked around for something to distract the troll while Harry looked for a way to help Hermione. I spotted a broken wooden door and ran over to pick up the pieces. Harry took the chance to run over to Hermione. Suddenly the troll swung his club and Harry ducked.

'Hermione!' Came a voice from the door. My head whipped around and I saw Ron at the door. He saw me and ran over. 'Taylor! You're awake! I missed you so much!' I smiled while I hugged him. 'We can catch up later Ron...there is a troll trying to kill us!' Ron pulled away and began to help picking up the pieces of wood.

'Next time you get knocked out; give us a warning of how long you will be out!' I smiled sheepishly and joined Ron in throwing the pieces of wood at the troll. 'At least I'm still here!' I exclaimed as the troll turned to face us. 'Now what?' Ron asked and I groaned. 'I didn't think this far ahead!' Ron smacked himself in the head and the idea came.

'We need to levitate the club and use it to hit the troll in the head!' Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the club that was swinging at the troll's waist. 'Harry! Now is the time for you to perfect the levitating charm. You can do it!' I yelled as I jumped out of the way of the club.

Harry drew his wand and Ron and I ducked as the club was swung again. 'Hurry Harry!' I yelled again as I watched Hermione show him the technique. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' I shut my eyes and waited for a scream, but none came, so I opened my eyes to see the club hanging above the troll's head.

'Drop it Harry!' Ron yelled and the club crashed into the troll's head and I jumped out of the way as the troll fell. 'Hermione, are you alright?' Ron asked, rushing over to her. 'I'm ok thanks to you three!' Ron began to turn beetroot red as Harry walked over. 'Thanks for the encouragement!' I grinned. 'Your welcome. I really did know you could do it though!'

Harry chuckled. 'I watched you do it for the first time...remember?' He asked as I nodded. 'Same day that I had detention with Draco.' I muttered, watching Ron and Hermione. 'What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this?' Harry and I turned to see a fuming McGonagall and Snape with a bleeding leg.

As Harry and I saw his leg, he covered it and glared at us. 'Fluffy...' Harry muttered. 'What?' I whispered. 'Tell you later!' He said as McGonagall continued to fume. 'What the hell were you thinking? Three eleven year olds taking on a full grown troll! You're all lucky to be alive!' Harry and I looked confused. 'Miss Granger explained.' McGonagall said.

'I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor for your foolishness Miss Granger. And I am awarding five points...each to you three for sheer luck!' She pointed at Harry, Ron and me. 'Now back to the common room...oh and nice to see you again Miss Weasley!' I blushed furiously as we all headed back to the common room, ready to sleep after our little adventure.

**A/N: Rachos: This story is becoming 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton'! Taylor is Rosalee, Harry is Pete, the best friend in deeply in love with Rosalee and Draco is Tad Hamilton. I loved that movie, and this story resembled that movie, even before I saw it for the first time a few days ago!**

**Draco: How exactly am I Tad?**

**Rachos: Well...you're a pure blood, while both Taylor and Harry are half-bloods and your family is rich...unlike both Taylor and Harry.**

**Draco: True! That does make sense...**

**Taylor: You're right Rachos! This story is like that movie. I end up falling in love with Draco or Tad but before it's too late, I realise who I really love...Harry or Pete...my best friend!**

**Rachos: Yes Taylor. Now I want to thank Willow Gosermer for reviewing every chapter of mine! My biggest fan and inspiration for the character Willow. Love ya mate! Everyone please read and review!**


	19. Everything Changes

**A/N: This is an important Author's Note so please read it or you will become lost when you read the story!**

**I have jumped right from Halloween to a week before Harry goes to get the Stone because a) Nothing interesting happens between Halloween and getting the Stone, b) Everything that could go wrong, will go wrong at this time and c) It's my fan-fic and I will do as I please.**

**Gryffindor have won almost every Quidditch match, except their first one against Slytherin and they are in second position for the Quidditch Cup. Draco and Taylor are still dating, as with Willow and Fred, but now, the problems begin to show between the couples and things will go wrong!**

**Taylor has almost fully recovered from her accident in the first Quidditch Match, she doesn't see things anymore but she still passes out every once in a while. Taylor, Willow and the trio have found out heaps about the Stone and what's guarding it by talking to Hagrid and spending all their spare time in the library.**

**Taylor, Harry, Willow and Ron are passing every class, except Potions and Draco is passing very class except Transfiguration. Hermione is passing every class with flying colours. Slytherin are in the lead for the House Cup with Hufflepuff second, Ravenclaw third and Gryffindor taking out last place.**

**Ron still blushes every time he looks at Hermione and Seamus still manages to blow up things during class. The staring and gawking at Harry has come to a cease, but not for long! Taylor, Willow and the trio have the plan ready for the search for the Stone, yet it's most likely to change when they work out what challenges face them.**

**The only thing they know for sure is that Harry will be the one to get the Stone and the others will go get help. They have all prepared for the worst possible outcome (either Harry or all of them dying) and will go to any links to get the Stone.**

**Both Willow and Draco have received letters from home about their girl/boyfriend as their parents found out about the fact that they are Weasleys! One's even a half-blood and Draco copped it for that. **

**He still loves Taylor but he doesn't want her getting hurt. He decided for the better of it, that he would do something he would regret.**

**Willow on the other hand was beginning to fall for Fred, but with her parents, she couldn't be with him. She, as well as Draco, decided for the better of it, to do something she would regret also. **

**Harry is still in love with his best friend, and since Taylor's accident, there has been no more forbidden kisses. Taylor is still in love with Draco, but like the movie 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton' she could still love Harry without even realising it.**

**I think that's everything...so now onto the story!**

Draco was drumming his fingers on the table as Snape talked about a Potion. I was getting irritated by it and placed my hand on his to make him stop. His eyes never lifted from their place on Snape and it was beginning to scare me.

I looked over at Harry and Ron, who were playing noughts and crosses on Harry's only piece of parchment. I sighed and looked over at Hermione, who had engaged in a gossip session with Lavender. I swivelled right around to look at Seamus, who was sitting directly behind me.

He was showing Dean a trick involving a piece of parchment, a quill and his wand. I turned back to the front as Snape's eyes drifted over me and I pretended to be listening intently. Draco was still staring at Snape so I punched him in the arm. 'Ow!' He said, turning to face me. 'Sorry! You were beginning to scare me with the way you were staring at Snape.'

Draco smiled apologetically. 'I got a letter from my parents yesterday and it's getting to me.' I removed my hand from his. 'What did it say?' I asked as Draco pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to me and looked back at Snape again.

"Hey Draco!

We're so glad you are enjoying Hogwarts! Stay close to Severus and Lord Voldemort and don't mix with Potter and the Weasleys! We have inside information to know that the Lord plans to go after the Philosopher's Stone in a week, so make sure you keep Potter from finding out!

Now, your girlfriend, Taylor I think you said her name was, has to go! She's a Weasley dammit! If I find you still with her when we come to pick you up, I swear you'll wish you were dead! I didn't think you could sink any lower, but I was wrong. Not only do you pick a Weasley, but a half-blood Weasley! So Draco, she is to be gone by the holidays!

Love Father."

My mouth dropped open and Draco pried the letter out of my clenched fist. 'I'm so sorry Taylor!' He said as my eyes began to fill with water. 'No Draco, I'm sorry! Let's end it...for the best...even though it hurts!' I said as I wiped my eyes. 'I have to go...goodbye forever Draco...' I whispered as I grabbed my stuff, tipped over my cauldron and I stormed out.

My eyes were so full of water that I couldn't see where I was going and I ended up running into someone. I looked up through my blurry eyes and saw Dumbledore. 'You alright Taylor?' He asked softly as I nodded. 'I'm fine!' I lied as I looked down at my new clean shoes.

'Taylor, I've seen and heard many lies but this one is the most unbelievable one I've ever heard!' I looked up at Dumbledore, who appeared to be smiling. 'Ever had you heart broken by your girl/boyfriend's parents?' Dumbledore paused for a minute as he though.

'Can't say I have, but I'm sure you'll be ok, especially with a best friend like Harry! He really cares about you.' He said, motioning behind me. I turned and saw Harry with a worried look on his face. I burst into tears and ran into his arms. 'I know what happened...Draco showed me the letter. How are you feeling?' He asked as I turned to look at Dumbledore.

'I think you'll be alright now. Good luck Taylor!' He said, with a twinkle in his eye. With that he turned on his heel and headed down the corridor. 'It's for the best!' I said quietly, turning back to Harry. 'I knew this would happen, that's why I tried not to fall in love with him, but that didn't work and now it hurts!' Harry nodded.

'He still loves you, you know...' I nodded sadly. 'That makes it worse.' I said as we headed back to the common room.

Meanwhile on the third floor, Willow was pacing and clenching the letter she had just received from her parents, in her right fist. 'I can't believe this!' She yelled, hearing it echo down the corridor. 'What can't you believe babe?' Fred asked from behind her. She whirled around with an angry look on her face.

'My parents don't care about my feelings!' Fred looked confused. 'What's that?' He asked, pointing to the crumpled up letter. 'A letter from my parents, who care only about stupid blood!' Fred was still confused. 'Blood...blood...oh no! They know about me don't they...' Will nodded sadly. 'And they want you to...oh Will!'

Fred pulled Willow into a hug. 'I love you Will...no matter what...you know that!' Willow nodded. 'I was beginning to fall for you though...' Fred hugged her tighter. 'Maybe it's for the best babe. I'll always be around and I will wait for you!'

With that, Will burst into tears. 'Yeah...maybe it is!' Fred comforted her, as he spotted Harry comforting me, further down the corridor. 'Taylor? What happened?' He asked me as I looked up at him. 'I could ask you two the same thing!' Fred pried the piece of parchment from Willow's fist and handed it to me.

I quickly read it, and then began to rip it up. 'How dare they? Damn those pure-bloods! You know what their problem is? They think that us half-bloods and Weasleys bring shame to the name of wizard. Just because they are on Voldemort's side, doesn't mean their children can't be friends...or even more with us! When will they realise that we children have feelings too?!' I yelled as Fred and Harry stared at me in shock.

'It's true!' I said, defending myself. Fred went back to comforting Will and Harry attempted to comfort me but I pushed him away. 'I have a letter to write!' I said as I stormed off to the Owlery. I ignored the constant calling of my name from almost every kid in my Potions class as I stormed down the corridor with the pieces of Will's letter clenched in my hand.

As I reached the Owlery, I kicked open the door and ignored Ron, who was tying a letter to his family's owl's leg. 'Taylor? What's up?' I ignored him and ripped a page from my Potions book and scribbled down the speech I had told earlier. I called Stillwell (my owl) and roughly tied the letter to her leg.

'Take this to Draco Malfoy's parents!' I said gruffly as I released her and watched her fly away. 'Taylor.' Ron repeated as I turned to glare at him. 'Taylor calm down! What has gotten into you? First you walk out of Potions and now you are writing a letter to Draco's parents.' My glare hardened and Ron looked a bit scared.

'His name is Malfoy...just like his pathetic parents and I'm perfectly fine thankyou!' I replied, hardening my glare even more. Ron took a step away from me, looking terrified. 'What happened to you and Dra- Malfoy?' I gritted my teeth. 'His parents are what happened! And to think I loved him!'

Ron was weary enough to walk over and pat me on the shoulder but I swatted him away and dropped to the floor. 'I loved him!' Ron dropped down next to me and hugged me. 'I never really licked that git! I always thought he was hiding something and that he was hurt you...but you looked happier than you had ever been, so I kept my mouth shut.'

I nodded, confused as to whether I was more upset or angry at Malfoy. 'I can't believe how stupid I was! I fell for a Slytherin for god's sake! I bet his "sweet and caring gentleman" act was just used to get me to fall in love with him. Next time I do something stupid, no matter how happy I am, talk some sense into me!'

Ron grinned and nodded. 'Now get off the floor! We have some more planning to do!' I smiled, nodded and let Ron help me up. 'Does Hermione have any ideas of what will be protecting the Stone?' I whispered as we headed back to the common room.

'Well we have worked out that McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Sprout, Hooch and Hagrid all have put up a room of protection. All we know is that Hagrid's protection is Fluffy!' I went into thought, trying to work out what could have been used by those teachers. 'Did Harry tell you about the Mirror of Erised?'

Ron shook his head. 'Well about three weeks ago while Harry was looking for a book in the Restricted Section, he stumbled upon a room with only a mirror. As he looked inside the mirror, he saw his family. Confused and shocked, he went back the next night to look again. This time Dumbledore appeared and explained that the Mirror or Erised showed your deepest desire, no matter what it is. The next night he dragged me along to look into it.'

Ron was a little shocked. 'And what did you see?' My eyes dropped to the floor as we walked. 'It's a little embarrassing but I saw myself...wearing a white dress...with Harry in a suit...and a messy black haired child with green eyes sitting in my arms...' Ron's mouth dropped open. 'Did...you tell Harry what you saw?' I shook my head.

'No I lied and said that I saw myself with the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup and I was Captain of the Quidditch Team. He looked at me with a look of "I-believe-you-but-I-don't-think-that's-the-truth!" I was thankful he didn't press for details!' Ron smiled. 'If you tell anyone what I really saw, I swear I'll kill you!' I said warningly as Ron tried to hide his laughter as he nodded.

As he nodded, I turned to see that we had reached the common room. We had all skipped dinner but none of us minded. I was busy plotting my revenge on Malfoy as I flopped down on the couch, in front of the fire, next to Harry. I don't seem to remember anymore so I must have fallen asleep.

**A/N: Rachos: I had it all written out on paper but it took me four days to write it up on here! Man I'm slow! I don't really like the ending, but I had to end it somehow. Also, I didn't really like the letter that Draco received but I guess it will do! **

**Taylor: -walks into the room holding a shotgun- Where are you hiding Malfoy?**

**Rachos: -runs across the room and grabs the gun from Taylor- Is that totally necessary Taylor? He only broke up with you, and broke your heart...oh I see. Well I still can't have you killing my fan-fic characters!**

**Harry: Can I bash his head in instead?**

**Rachos: I suppose.**

**Harry runs towards Malfoy with a look of glee on his face and starts a fight.**

**Rachos: I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people. My father because it is his birthday today and LestrangePrincess (BJ) because she reviewed my fan-fic for the first time yesterday! J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter and always will and I only own Taylor and Willow.**

**Willow: Is it totally necessary for Harry to bash up Malfoy?**

**Ginny: -nods- He hurt Taylor so now Harry has to help his best friend by getting revenge!**

**Willow: Oh...that makes loads of sense!**

**Harry wanders back over with a swollen eye, bruised face and arms and bleeding nose and lip.**

**Harry: I'm done now!**

**Everybody looks over at Draco, who is lying quite still on the ground. He has cuts and bruises on his face, blood oozing from the cut on his lip and a black eye.**

**Taylor: He looks as bad as you do, yet he's not moving.**

**Harry: Oh you see, I got the final punch in the temple and now he's out. I would be out, if he didn't miss my temple by centimetres!**

**Rachos: Well that is chapter 18 of 'It must be fate'. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and tell me any ideas you have for the story. I know what is to happen with the next few chapters, but any ideas will help me heaps! So press the little button just below this to send me ideas and tell me if you liked it or not! **


	20. The beginning of the end! Part 1

'Is this totally necessary?' I asked as I accidentally kicked Harry in the back of the leg. 'Yes Taylor! We've been through this hundreds of times! We can't be seen!' I groaned and rubbed my head, where I was elbowed by Willow.

Harry, Willow and I were on our way to the third floor. Ron and Hermione had gone with Harry and he returned to get us. We were all under the Invisibility Cloak and it was a tight fit. 'How much further then?' Harry sighed. 'Right...here!' He said, coming to a stop. I crashed into Harry and Willow snickered.

'I've decided that I hate this cloak!' I mumbled as I threw it off. 'Aww...Taylor...it's not that bad!' He said, pouting a little. 'Look...we can fight about this later. We need to get the Stone remember.' Ron tugged my arm as Hermione opened the door. My eyes widened and I grabbed Harry's arm.

He swallowed. 'Who has that flute?' My hand tightened its grip on Harry's arm. 'Harry look!' I pointed at the harp and then at Fluffy who was sleeping. 'He already here!' Harry said, looking alarmed. 'There's the trapdoor!' I pointed to the dog's paw and we all rushed forward. 'I'll go first!' Will announced as she stepped forward.

'If I die, tell my parents I hate them!' I laughed a little as all five of us attempted to push the paw out the way. The dog grunted as the paw finally came off the trapdoor. Harry's hand went straight to the handle of the trapdoor. 'Harry! Wait!' His eyes looked up at me and I pointed to the harp, which had gone silent.

'The dog is waking up!' I said frantically as Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the harp. She muttered something and the music started again. Ron, who looked terrified, launched at Hermione. He hugged her and her eyes widened. 'Thanks heaps Hermione!' She nodded and Ron pulled away.

Harry, Willow and I continued to stare at Ron and Hermione. Ron noticed this and began to blush furiously. Harry and I began to laugh. We stopped suddenly as the dog growled. We looked at the trapdoor to see that Willow was gone. 'How's the landing?' I called down the tunnel and Willow's voice echoed up it.

'Soft. It's some type of pl- AHHH!' In instinct I jumped into the tunnel and began to slide. I was sliding so fast that my arm smacked against the side and I heard a snap. Suddenly I was in agony. 'OH SHIT! I think I broke my arm!' I heard a gasp and found myself face-to-face with Willow. She was being strangled by the plant.

I used my left arm (the unbroken one) to attempt to free Willow from the plant's grip. I almost had it when there was a blast of light and Willow and I fell through the plant. I looked up to see Hermione, Ron and Harry being pulled down by the plant. Ron's eyes widened as he looked at my arm. I looked at it also and gasped.

My arm had a bone sticking out and blood was dripping everywhere. 'Taylor...' Harry's soft voice echoed in my ears as Hermione began to produce a cast with her wand. Hermione and Harry managed to put the cast on my arm as Ron checked if Willow was ok. 'Come on! We haven't got time to worry about me! I'll be fine!'

Harry looked between me and the door. He began to head towards me before I pointed to the door and Harry turned and head through it, although unwillingly. 'I guess the Devil's Snare was Sprout's thing.' I looked up at the plant. 'That thing had a name!' Hermione nodded as Harry pushed open the door.

I saw Snitch-like objects flying around as we ran to the other door. Hermione tried unlocking it, but failed miserably. I payed more attention to the Snitch-like things and realised they were keys. 'Harry, I would do this, but I now can't so let's let Will do it!' Harry nodded and handed the broom he had spotted next to him, to Willow.

'Like out first match Will...you can do it!' Hermione was studying the lock on the door before he stopped and pointed out a key with a bent wing. 'That's the key Willow. The one that looks like it's been man-handled!' Will mounted the broom, looking a bit nervous and kicked off the ground. The second her feet left the ground, the keys sped up and swarmed away from Will.

I tried to keep an eye on the key, but it got lost in the crowd of keys. Willow seemed to have an eye on it as she reached out to grab it. As he hand closed, the keys began to attack her. She quickly flew past me and dropped the key in my hand. I quickly rushed over to the door and unlocked it.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the next room. Harry and I pushed the door open a bit wider and ran in. Willow looked hurt as she flew in and we slammed the door. 'Willow...are you ok?' She nodded, wiping blood away from a cut on her cheek.

I then looked at the door on the other side and the chess board in the middle of the room, Ron met my gaze and pointed to the empty spaces on the board. 'Guys! We need to play our way across the room!' Everybody looked between Ron, the board and the door. Ron looked at the empty knight space and then looked nervous.

'Will and Tay, I want you to take the two castle spaces. Harry and Hermione, could you take the places of those two pawns.' Everyone took their places and looked at Ron. 'I'll be a knight!'

'Harry to E7!' Harry walked diagonally. 'Taylor to F3!' I walked forward and tapped the opposing castle. It glumly walked off the board and I took its place. 'Ron...to check the king you...no! Ron don't do it! There has to be another way!' Everybody looked at me strangely. 'The only way to check the king is for Ron's knight to get taken by the queen so that Harry is free to check it.'

Harry's face fell and Hermione looked like she had just seen a ghost. 'Ron! Don't! Please!' Ron ignored Hermione's pleading. 'Knight to B5.' The horse moved and I watched in horror as Ron flew off, into the plie of broken pieces. 'Ron!' I yelled as I was about to run over to him. Harry called my name and I stopped. 'Not yet Taylor! We're still playing.'

I nodded and my eyes filled with water. Through the blurriness of my vision, I saw Harry walk over to the king. It dropped its sword and I burst into tears and ran over to Ron. I dropped to my knees beside him and grabbed his hand. 'Ron...don't leave us...please!' I blubbered as Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

'Taylor...come with me.' I looked at Ron once more and let go of his hand. Harry helped me up and led me away from Ron. 'Look Taylor... there is only one more room before Voldemort and I'm going to take Willow. I can't risk losing you Taylor, but I need someone to help me. You and Hermione go and get help for Ron. Bring Dumbledore down here and tell him "I've gone to face him again." Goodbye Taylor.'

My eyes continued to water as Harry wiped my tears away. 'He'll be ok...and so will I.' I nodded and was about to walk back over to Ron, but Harry pulled me back. 'One more thing...' His lips met mine and my eyes began to water yet again. He pulled away.

'If I don't come back, I want you to keep fighting for me. Don't let Voldemort win! Now...I hope to see you soon...but just know...that I will be thinking of you the whole time.' And that was the last I saw of Harry as he headed off to fight Voldemort again.

**A/N: Rachos: Hmmm...that wasn't a very good cliff hanger was it? I need to work on them. So anyway, I hope you liked it. The battle between Harry and Voldemort will be at the end of the next chapter. The chapter after that will be the announcements of the House and Quidditch Cup winners and then this story is over.**

**Taylor: -wipes a tear away- The story is o-over?**

**Rachos: Yeah...but there is another one for your second year and your summers.**

**Harry: I'm taking bets on me versus Voldemort. Who wants to bet against me?**

**Draco: I do!**

**Harry: Anybody else?**

**Everybody shakes their heads.**

**Rachos: I'm sorry but my Author's Note are getting slack. I'm really eager to get this online and start on the next chapter, so yeah. Anyway, please review if you read it and I promise to reply to all reviews. **


	21. The beginning of the end! Part 2

**A/N: This chapter is in Harry's P.O.V because Taylor isn't around. **

I gulped as a flame appeared behind me and Willow yelped as a flame appeared on the door in front of her as well. 'Now what?' She asked as I spotted bottles and a piece of parchment in front of me. 'We have to drink the right potion in order to get through the fire.'

I looked nervously behind me at the flame. 'She's more than a friend isn't she.' I turned back to Willow with widened eyes. 'No!' I lied as Willow watched me with raised eyebrows. 'Ok fine! But she still loves Malfoy...not me! She's my best friend and nothing will change that...'

She walked over and patted my shoulder. 'Just be there for her...' She said as she took the parchment from me. 'It's just a stupid crush anyway!' Again Willow looked at me with raised eyebrows. 'Would you stop that?! It's intimidating!' She rolled her eyes and pointed to the first line on the parchment.

**(A/N: I can't copy the logic from the book so if you want to read it, you will find it near the end of the book. Pretend it is here though, because I don't want to make one up.) **

Willow grinned. 'I love logic!' She said simply and I stared at the piece of parchment again. 'So which bottles are the ones we need to drink?' Willow looked down at the paper again and up at the bottles. 'The smallest one will get you through to the Stone, and the round one on the end will get you back to the others.

I grabbed the two bottles she mentioned and handed her the round one. 'Go back and help the others. Tell Taylor that I'm ok and that Ron will be too.' She nodded and drank the bottle. 'Man I feel so cold.' She shivered. 'Good Luck Harry!' She said, before walking through the fire and out of site.

I turned to face the other flame and quickly gulped down the potion. 'Willow's right! I do feel so cold.' Harry quickly dropped the bottle and with a final glance at the other flame, walked through the flame ahead of him.

Quirrell turned as his name was called. 'It's nice to see you too Potter. So glad we could finally meet again after ten years.' I glared at him. 'How did you know it was me anyway Potter?' That I smiled at. 'My best friend Taylor overheard you and Snape fighting and Malfoy explained that you were Voldemort. Nice lad he is.' Quirrell's mouth twitched. 'I'll deal with Draco later. As for you, tell me, where is the Stone?'

I shrugged. 'I was about to ask you the same question.' Quirrell glared at me as he unwrapped his turban. Under the turban, was Voldemort. 'You could have picked someone uglier to hold your head!' Voldemort just stared at me. 'Potter, tell me what you see when you look in this mirror.' I stepped in front of the mirror and looked inside of it.

Instead of seeing my family, I saw myself pulling a red stone out of my pocket. I felt, and indeed I did have a stone in my pocket. 'What do you see?' I looked closer at the mirror. 'I see myself and my four friends...we look older...and we are all...at the Ministry. We are Aurors...and I'm head Auror.'

'Potter, don't lie to me!' I just smiled. 'Try and stop me!' And with that Quirrell advanced forward and grabbed my wrist. Before I could do anything, he pulled away staring at his hand. 'Get him!' He advanced forward again and grabbed my neck. I grabbed Quirrell's face and he pulled away again.

I watched as his hand and face burnt. I saw the Stone lying next to me on the stairs but before I grab it, I heard a whooshing sound and I turned to see a ghost-like figure heading towards me and I passed out.

Willow helped Hermione heave Ron to his feet and Taylor had gone ahead to find Dumbledore. Just before Willow and Hermione could make it out of the first door, Taylor and Dumbledore appeared. Willow pointed to the fire up the far end of the next room and Dumbledore nodded and headed off.

He extinguished the two fires and walked into the room with the mirror. He saw a pile of cloaks on one side of the room and Harry unconscious next to the Stone. He picked Harry and the Stone up and headed back out.

Taylor saw Dumbledore appear with Harry slumped in his arms. 'Is he...dead?' Dumbledore shook his head and Taylor smiled for the first time since she had broken her arm. 'Let's get all of you to the Hospital Wing.' He said as he headed off with the others in tow.

'Man, I have a huge headache!' I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw Dumbledore. 'Welcome back Harry. You passed out and Voldemort's soul escaped. Quirrell is dead and Ron and the others are ok.' I smiled happily, knowing everyone was ok.

'How did I get the Stone? Why could I see it in the mirror? How did Voldemort take over Quirrell? Why couldn't-' Dumbledore cut me off. 'Harry. Your mother died to save you, meaning she left a mark of love on you and Voldemort doesn't realise how strong that is. This protection will last forever and Quirrell, having Voldemort taking over him, couldn't touch you. As for you getting the Stone, well that was a clever little invention. Only a person who wanted the Stone, but not to use it, would be able to get the Stone. The Stone was des-'

Madam Pomfrey came in and saw how alert and how I was moving around, that she shooed Dumbledore out. 'Potter. You need to rest and relax.' I sighed and went to sleep again.

This time when I woke up, I heard whispering. I opened my eyes and saw Ron, Hermione, Taylor and Willow. 'This is a little strange isn't it Taylor!' She smiled and nodded. 'Except you haven't been out for two months. Just three days.'

'What happened to the Stone?' Hermione asked. 'Dumbledore destroyed it.' Her eyes widened. 'Doesn't that mean that Nicolas Flamel will die?' I nodded and looked over at Ron. 'Who won the Quidditch Cup?' He sighed. 'We have to wait until the dinner tonight where the House Cup winners will also be announced also.'

Taylor saw me yawn. 'Let's let him sleep and come and get him for dinner later on.' Everyone agreed and they all said goodbye and left me to go back to sleep. If only every day was this adventurous!

**A/N: Rachos: Ok...I admit it, this sucked! Firstly because I couldn't copy anything straight from the book (which became a pain) meaning I had to change things and secondly, because this is the second to last chapter and I just for some reason, could think of anything to write, so I wrote what came to my head. **

**Taylor: Well at least you didn't make Harry die. I could've never forgiven you if you had!**

**Hermione: And if Ron had died too, I couldn't have forgiven you either!**

**Rachos: They didn't and that's good, because that means I still have all the characters for second year!**

**Willow: Where is everyone going for summer?**

**Harry: Back to my favourite place! The Dursleys!**

**Taylor: I'm going home to my parents.**

**Ron: I'm going home to the Burrow.**

**Hermione: I think my parents are taking me to France..**

**Willow: I'm going home to my caring parents! Oh the joy!**

**Harry: At least you don't live in a cupboard!**

**Willow: Almost though...**

**Rachos: Well I hope you liked it even though it sucked! Please review!**


	22. The end of a great year!

'He's back.' 'Wow!' 'He doesn't even look hurt!' I groaned as I heard the whispers. Yes Harry was back, but that didn't mean the whispers could start again.

I took a seat at the Gryffindor Table. Harry and Ron dropped down next to me and Hermione was next to Ron. My arm was still in a sling but I didn't mind. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and waved at Willow. The room was covered in Slytherin colours, which could only mean one thing, they had won the House Cup!

I groaned and banged my head on the table. 'Welcome everybody to the final feast of this year. The House Cup as I understand, needs to be awarded. So in fourth place is Gryffindor on three-hundred and twelve points. Third, Hufflepuff on three-hundred and fifty-two. Second is Ravenclaw on four-hundred and twenty-six and finally Slytherin on four-hundred and seventy-two points!

The Slytherin table burst into applause as everyone groaned. 'However recent events have to be taken into account. I award fifty points to Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years.' Gryffindor erupted into cheers.

'Secondly, I award fifty points to Hermione Granger for her studying in class, which in the end, saved a few people.' The table again erupted in cheers, with me joining in this time. 'Thirdly, sixty points to Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage.' I heard whispers from among the table.

'We're tied with Slytherin.' I smiled. 'And finally I award both Taylor Weasley and Willow Gosermer ten points for the cool use of logic and for risking their lives to save their friends.' The hall erupted in cheers. Gryffindor had won the House Cup! And my ten points and broken arm had done that.

Dumbledore had changed the colours of the decorations to Gryffindor and the hall cheered louder. 'Now everyone tuck in!' I turned to Harry and hugged him. 'We did it! We got the Stone and Gryffindor won the House Cup!' I pulled away and Harry beamed. 'It was your ten points that won it for us! I blushed furiously and he laughed.

After dinner, Dumbledore had awarded the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin. Everybody then went back to their common rooms for a final goodnight sleep before the train ride home.

Most of the girls slept really well, as did I. After breakfast, everybody piled onto the train. I managed to find an empty carriage which Harry, Ron, Hermione, Willow, Fred, George and I took over.

'Well, that was an eventful year don't you think!' Everybody nodded in agreement. 'Now...I have to wait six more weeks before I see you all again!' Everybody nodded sadly. 'But we'll write every week...right?' Everybody nodded again and I turned to Willow. 'Summer won't be that bad. Just think about all the good times we all had this year and you'll be fine!'

She smiled and I quickly hugged her. 'Hey Taylor! When are you allowed to come over to the Burrow?' I shrugged. 'Whenever I want!' I smiled happily. 'Good, because I have a plan to prank Percy.' He leaned over and whispered it to me and my face lit up. 'Might have to borrow some of Fred and George's things but it sounds good!'

I turned to Harry who was laughing at one of Fred's crappy jokes. 'Hey Harry! How long do you think you can survive at the Dursleys?' He groaned. 'Depends. If I get Dudley's old room then perhaps a few weeks before I stress out!' I laughed. 'Maybe I'll show up on your doorstep claiming to be your friend and see what your Uncle says!'

Both Harry and I laughed. 'Depends. If you really want to get thrown out on the street, then go ahead. You'd probably have better luck climbing up the wall and into my bedroom window.' I smiled. 'I'm Spiderwoman! I will have no problem scaling the wall!' Harry nodded and handed me a piece of parchment. 'Here's the house you plan to scale!' I took the parchment as Will butted in.

'Hey you two! Stop exchanging addresses! It's only a six week break!' I blushed furiously and looked out the window. Ron snickered. 'Are best friends not allowed to exchange addresses?' I asked, turning to face Ron. 'I'm sure you and Hermione have exchanged addresses!' He blushed furiously and I smiled. 'Why is it different when we exchange addresses? Hmm?'

Ron shrugged and I turned back to Harry. 'Here's mine!' I said, handing him and ink splotched piece of parchment. He quickly glanced it over before smiling. 'If I ever make it out of my prison, I know straight away where I'm going to go!' I beamed as I turned to look out the window.

I could see the station in view and my heart sunk. Six weeks of not seeing Harry, Willow or Hermione! Could I do it? Harry seemed to have noticed how close to the station we were also. He grabbed my wrist. 'Taylor, can we talk after we get off the train?' I nodded and turned to Willow. 'Well...six weeks isn't really that long! I'm already counting down the days until I get to see you again!'

Will smiled. 'Aww...come on. It won't be that bad! At least your parents love you!' I nodded. 'Yeah I suppose so.' I turned to look out the window again. The station was about four minutes away, so I looked at the ceiling of the carriage and went into my own thoughts.

'Taylor! The train's stopped!' My eyes wandered to the window and I saw heaps of parents swarmed around the train. I stood up and saw that everyone except Harry and me had already left. 'I'm gonna miss you Tails!' He said, giving me a quick hug. 'I'm gonna miss you too Hare!' Harry smiled at me once more before leaving the train.

I hopped off the train also and searched for my parents. I found them, talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley. I saw Ginny and waved and she waved back. 'How was Hogwarts?' I smiled. 'The best!' Mum had spotted me then and gave me a quick hug. 'How was Hogwarts?' I smiled again. 'Couldn't have been any better!' She smiled and I hugged my father as well.

'Taylor!' I whirled around and saw Harry. 'This is my Uncle Vernon!' He said, motioning to the man who was glaring at me. 'Uncle Vernon, this is my best friend Taylor Weasley!' He grunted a hello before turning and walking away. 'Come meet my parents!' I dragged Harry over. 'Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, my best friend!' Mum smiled warmly and stuck out her hand, which Harry immediately shook.

'It's nice to meet you Harry. I hope we see more of you!' Harry nodded and shook my father's hand also. 'Well Taylor, my Uncle is very impatient so I have to go. I will see you when you plan to scale my house! Goodbye!' He said, quickly hugging me before running off to catch up with his Uncle, who was pushing Harry's luggage.

'He's a nice boy!' I turned to my mother and nodded. 'The bestest friend a girl could ask for!' I added as my father said good bye to the Weasleys. 'Let's go home and you can tell me all about you year at Hogwarts and tell me more about Harry!' I smiled and nodded. And as I walked off, I knew that next year would be just as eventful!

**THE END!!**

**A/N: Rachos: YAY! I never thought I would finish it, but I proved myself wrong. This is the end of the group's first and the next story (Don't leave me!) will be their summers and their second year. Ginny will be in the next one and so will Dobby! Yay for Dobby! –dances around-**

**Taylor: I can't wait to tell everyone about my summer! It was awesome!**

**Harry: Mine was pretty eventful near the end.**

**Hermione: France was really great!**

**Willow: Mine was definitely the most eventful! Wait until you hear about mine!**

**Ron: Mine was normal.**

**Rachos: I hope you liked the final chapter! Please review and tell me if you like the story or if you didn't! As you may already know, the trailer for the next story is up, so read it if you haven't yet! **

**THE END!! **


End file.
